You Cant Kill a Reaper
by valleygirl18651
Summary: What happen after jax died? what did wendy do? here is the story on what happen and is now about abel who is 20 and wilder than ever read for more
1. prolouge

**You Can't Kill a Reaper**

**Prologue **

**15 years later. Wendy reminiscing **

**Wendy Pov**

Finding out Jax was gone was hard. I didn't know how to explain to the boys. I rushed back home as soon as I found out to comfort Gemma. Only to realize Jax had killed Gemma, I truly didn't know what I was going to do. When Chibs explained everything to me I lost it. Gemma had killed Tara and lied about it being the Chinese. We lost so many people because of that one little lie. I knew Jax would've wanted me to get the boys out of charming and that's why he told me to go with Nero. Which I did for a little while, I went back with Nero only to find myself pregnant with Jax's kid. Now not only did I have two kids to care for I had three. I gave birth to Jacklynn Tara Teller, and stayed with Nero for a couple more years. Once Abel was ten I came back to charming. The club was there with open arms, they helped with the kids. I had a ten year old, a seven year old and a four year old. They knew I needed the help, the girls would watch the boys while I went to teller and morrow. I took over Gemma's old job when Jax died he left everything to the boys. Chibs also rebuilt the old clubhouse. It was back on the lot, where it truly belonged. I didn't allow any of the kids there though. I knew Jax didn't want them to know this life.

I tried hiding it as best as I could but honestly once Abel turned sixteen he was loose cannon. He was bad kid, he was his father's son I can tell you that. Once eighteen hit there was no more controlling him, and he decided he was going to patch into the club. Abel always remembered everything, everything about Tara and Jax. He didn't know how to handle any of it. He is now 20 years old and a full member of the sons of anarchy. Vice president actually. Thomas on the other hand he was Tara's boy and you could tell. He was as smart as mamma; he actually wants to go to med school next year. He didn't mind the club but it wasn't fully him. I'll be surprised if when he turns eighteen he tries to patch in but who knows that's a year off. and little Jacklynn well she doesn't get to do much of anything with Abel and Thomas for brothers. She's now 14 and well Abel and Thomas put the fear of god into any boy.

**Abel Pov**

I remember a lot from when I was little but I don't remember everything. I remember a lot about my mom, I remember she died trying to protect me and Thomas. And my father died because he tried avenging my mother's death, to which turned him into a monster. I've had a pretty fucked up life and I'm only 20. I mean come on Wendy who is my biological mother was a druggie who almost killed me while I was still inside her. And my mom was the doctor who helped me who also you to be my dad's ex-girlfriend before Wendy. A lot of shit went on my mom tried pinning my dad against my father. This back fired into my grandmother killing my mother. Also my grandmother lied and created this whole big lie which turned my father crazy and a killing monster. When in all reality the real murder was under his nose. And in the end my father couldn't live with himself. He caused so much hurt to the club and to everyone else that lived in charming. He knew his time was done here. This left me with Wendy again. She raised me, Thomas, and Jacklynn. She had help Nero helped her for a while almost 5 years until we came back here and then well charming took over. No matter what my father, mother and Wendy want I know I am supposed to be a sons of anarchy member. I and Ratboy run things now. Chibs passed down president to Ratboy about 3 years ago. He's still around but he can't ride anymore and Tig ran off with something called Venus. Not sure what that is. There are only a few guys left, and that's happy, Allesandro, Rane, Ratboy, and T.o. My dad's old friend Kenny is now patched in and his step brother piper. Then there is two prospects chad and Kyle. Chads my age but he has a 5 year old boy whose mother died at birth. Kyle he is single.

The club house is bigger than it used to be, its two stories not. The bottom is the bar and just a place for us to hangout, then a bedroom off to the side for any of us that want to hook up who don't have a room, and the (church) room for us to have meetings. Upstairs there is a little kitchen with a couple stools next to the counter to eat. And 3 bedrooms, one is Ratboy's, than mine and then Happy's. my favorite part of the whole club house was the past members on the wall. My dad had the biggest picture up there besides my grandfather.


	2. Chapter 1

**You Can't Kill a Reaper**

**Chapter one**

**Wendy Pov**

"Thomas and Jacklynn let's go you are going to be late for school" I yelled up the stairs. Thomas is probably just rolling out of bed he didn't care what he looked like going to school Jacklynn on the other hand has been in the bathroom for almost 2 hours.

"Alright" Thomas yelled back. I went outside to grab the paper to find Abel outside in the bushes

"Abel Teller what the hell is you doing" I went over to help him up and all I could smell was alcohol.

"Hey Wendy" he said once I got him up, he was still drunk from last night.

"Abel what the hell is you thinking?"

"I was out late with rat boy and Kenny"

"You know Abel I can't take this anymore lets go" I helped him into the house and onto the couch. He went right back to sleep like he was still in the bushes. This kid was going to drive me nuts.

"Abel listen I need you to straighten up Nero is supposed to be coming down today and I have to take your brother and sister to school than run the parents board meeting, and go over to the shop and take care of some paper work pick up your brother and sister drop them off and go back to the shop." He just nodded his head and ignored me he probably won't clean up and I will have to do it at some point.

"Seriously lets go I'm leaving in two minutes if you're not in the car you won't have a ride and I won't write a note" I yelled up the steps. Thomas started coming down the steps, he took one look at Abel shook his head and headed to the car. Jacklynn took a bit longer but she did hustle.

"Really mom he's drunk again" she said

"Shh Jacklynn and get your but in the car" I honestly didn't know what to do with Abel anymore. This was an everyday thing. I'd get calls from rat to come get him because he was to drunk or I would get a call from the jail to come pick him up. Sometimes I just wish Jax was here to help me with him. I closed the door behind me and headed to the car I had to get Thomas and Jacklynn to school.

"Mom lets go were going to be late" Thomas yelled. I got in the car and drove to take them to school. We got stuck at every red light that I didn't even have time to stop for coffee. I rushed into the school, telling the kids goodbye. The new lady at the front window stopped me.

"Wendy teller, President of the parent board I'm supposed to be conducting a meeting"

"Sorry mars teller you're not on the list."

"Really get me someone else because I'm a well-known parent around here so please" she walked away to get the lady from the other office

"Awhh Mrs. Teller it's great to see you. Shouldn't you be in a meeting about the fundraiser?" she asked

"Yes I should but this fine lady wouldn't let me through"

"My apologizes Mrs. Teller here go on through." She buzzed the door and I headed to the room where the meeting was. I hurried as fast as I could know I was already late and knowing some of the other moms they would love to take my place. I opened the doors

"I'm sorry everyone I got held up at the front window and it took a little while."

"You know Wendy if you can't juggle home life and here I would always be willing to take your place if you need to stand down. I know it can't be easy handling a drunken son who's getting locked up every other day"

"Don't worry about that Christie I have everything handled just fine and my son isn't getting locked up every other day but thank you for your concern it's appreciated. No if you don't mind I would like to get started" Christie was a bitch who thought her shit doesn't stink and yes I didn't have the best kids sometimes. Abel was part of a motorcycle club who didn't follow rules and he got drunk all the time and shit but other times. He would do anything for anyone. He would give up his own life to protect an innocent person. And Thomas was the smartest in his class he held a grade point average of a 4.0 and Jacklynn yes she wasn't the smartest kid but she tried her damn hardest and ended up with a 3.0 and that's not bad at all. My kids were wonderful yes they made some mistakes yes.

"Now I was thinking of a carnival for the kids, we all can set up booths I know a guy who will donate some rides for a couple hours. We just need to buy prizes and find food fenders and set up"

"Well you see I think you are far fetching it. We're just going to lose money on that" Christie said of course

"Well lets here your idea"

"Great I was thinking, that we have a Valentine's Day sale, you set up a both in the café and have the kids send each other roses"

"Ok that is a great idea let's put it to a vote" I said "all in favor of the carnival raise your hands" I saw most of the hands go up

"Ok let's see that's one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine," ok so I win because there was only 12 members on the board

"Ok well that's it I have majority of the votes, now I want everyone to go home and by Friday morning I want everyone to have a theme for their booth in mind"

**Abel Pov**

I don't remember much of last night, I remember sitting at the bar with Kenny and rat boy and all of a sudden I wake up here. I had a major fucking head ache, I felt like my whole body was dying. All I remember Wendy helping me into the house and leaving saying something before she left but I don't remember. I felt a sickness in my stomach, I needed to puke. I tried rushing to the bathroom, but missed it and puked on the floor. I truly didn't feel like cleaning it right then and there. And I knew Wendy wouldn't be home for a little while so I went into bed. It didn't last long though because I heard the front door open about an hour later.

"God damn it Wendy what the hell?" I heard Nero's voice say "Wendy!" he called out again. Shit, I knew Wendy said something before she left. Nero was coming and she wanted me to clean.

"Nero" I called back

"Damn Abel what the hell happen here?" he asked

"I got drunk last night and puked on the floor and I guess I destroyed the house in the meantime"

"I can see that you look like shit, go to bed ill bring you some aspirin and something to drink ill clean-up"

"Thanks Nero"

"Ya just go" I went back to my room hit the bed and passed out. By the time I woke up Wendy and everyone was home and boy was Wendy pissed off.

"You know Abel I don't ask you to do much around here but all I did was ask you straighten up before Nero got here and you couldn't even do that you did the opposite and made it worse than what it was. I don't know Abel but shit has to change or you have to get out. I can't do this anymore. You are really pushing my buttons I love you son but really you're worse than your father. Why can't you just be like Thomas" she was screaming at me.

"If you want me gone I'll leave I'm sorry I'm like my father" I yelled back I grabbed my back and headed for the door

"Abel stop" she yelled after me

"No" I walked out the door and she would've followed if Nero didn't grab her and tell her to let me go and clam down. Was I really that bad, that my own biological mother couldn't handle me anymore? I don't know but I jumped on my bike a sped out of the drive way.

**Wendy Pov**

I went to my bedroom to cool off a little bit. Abel had my blood boiling to the point I couldn't take it. I don't know where I went wrong with him. I sit here and make excuses for him, and think about everything he has gone through as a child and I just think ya he has had a tough life I understand why he is the way he is. But this is just getting ridiculous and there is no reason for it at all.

"What do I do Jax? Or Tara someone just please give me an answer" I started to cry. There was a knock at my door

"Come in" I said

"It's just me Wendy" Nero said

"I've lost him Nero and I don't know what to do anymore, I seriously have tried with everything in me but nothing has worked he is a wild child."

"You got to let him make his own mistakes stop cleaning up his messes Wendy"

"And then what let my kid behind bars?"

"I don't mean that but let him chill in the drunk tank for a little while mammie like let him sweat it out he thinks every time he does something he isn't supposed to you will be there to save him"

"I'm his mother though"

"Yes you are mother but let him figure it out for he and hell grow to appreciate you."

"I know what you're saying but if you wouldn't mind leaving my room I have to change for work"

"Not a problem" Nero said leaving the room. I got ready for work and headed to the kids rooms. Thomas was doing homework of course. Thomas was all work first, and then play.

"Listen darling I'm going to work I'll be back for dinner. Take care of your sister ok? And if you need anything call me at the shop."

"Will do mom"

"Love you sweetheart"

"Love you too mom" I started to close the door

"Hey mom" Thomas said

"Ya baby?"

"You gotta let Abel figure things out for himself sometimes mom. Just because our father and my actual mother passed away doesn't make it your fault. You've done the best you can with us. And whether he falls or flies is on him."

"You know Thomas you are such a smart boy"

"Ya I know mom"

"Ok sweetheart I really have to go, I love you"

"I love you too mom"

**Abel Pov**

I stormed off to the club I was so pissed off I couldn't even believe it, I know I'm a not a horrible son and I know I don't do what I'm supposed to do sometimes. But she makes me feel horrible. I walked into the club and Chibs was here.

"Hey there Abel"

"Hey Chibs" I was going to storm right off to my room

"What's wrong kid?" he asked

"Got in a fight with Wendy" I huffed

"Awhh sit down boy here, have a drink and let's talk about it"

"Alright Chibs"

"Now tell me what happen"

"Well I went out with the guys last night and I guess I somehow was in the bushes this morning and I guess Wendy asked me to clean up cause Nero was coming in and I made it worse. And Nero came before Wendy and saw the place so she came home pissed"

"Ya know Abel it is her house you live there you have to respect her rules"

"but she not my mother she Tara is my mother she was there when Wendy almost killed me and she raised me"

"Abel she is your mother Wendy has made mistakes but she has been there for you when Tara died Wendy changed her whole life she got clean and made a life for you and when Jax passed away Wendy did what she had to do for you and your siblings you have to understand those mistakes she made she has to live with forever and she's sorry for those but you have to give her more credit than you do"

"I guess your right Chibs"

"I am right just try to work with her" I downed my drink as he said that and headed to my room I figured ill camp here for a couple days give Wendy and myself time apart. Let us both calm down I knew what Chibs was saying was right. Wendy was my mother, and I had to stop acting like she hasn't done anything for me. Because for the past fifteen years she has been the one who raised me and held on tight.

**Later that night**

**Wendy Pov**

I decided after I finished the paperwork at the office to head over to the club try to talk to Abel. But I walked in to another party. I saw Abel drinking again; I knew that couldn't lead to a good situation. I decided to listen to Nero and let him work it out himself. As I was walking out the door Abel grabbed my arm.

"can we talk?" he asked

"sure Abel" I followed him upstairs we went to his room and sat down

"Wendy? I know I don't make things easy on you. But I just want to let you know I am thankful for everything you have done for me. I know I hold grudges about when I was little but I am thankful for you raising me these last couple years. Now this is going to sound cheesy but when you look up the word mother in the dictionary it says a woman who is relation to a child or children to whom she gave birth to but under that it is bring up a child or children with care and affection. Now if I'm not mistaken you qualify for both of those meanings. Now I know I call you Wendy because I remember Tara as my mother and I've always called you Wendy but I just want you to know you are my mother also" I started to cry a little bit.

"you know Abel I love you very much but when you father died he didn't want you to know this life, but when you made the choice to patch into the club there was nothing I could do but try to guide you to being the right kind of person here in this club. Now this path you're going down isn't a pretty one. This was your father at your age. Don't let the reaper truly become you."

"Wendy I love you to and I'm not trying to be my father I'm not trying to be the person he didn't want me to become. I love you and I love my father and I love my other mother. I just don't know how to find my place here in this world. I don't know where I am supposed to be, I'm supposed to patch in this club like my father and like my grandfather. But my other mother and my father didn't want me to he didn't want me to do this. But I think I have to make the choice for myself. I don't have to be what they expected me to be. I don't have to be in those odds. I want to make a difference I want to do right by this club"

"Abel you can do anything you set your mind to you have great potential, your going to make such a difference if you would just settle down. You're not going to be able to do anything if your drunk all the time. Its ok to drink, but not every night and not the amount your drinking there should be no reason why I should've found you in the bushes today. And when I ask you to clean up around the house, you don't make it worse. Abel things need to change, you're my son and I don't want to have to draw a line down. But if you keep doing this I'm going to have to."


	3. Chapter 2

**sorry it took so long guys. my computer crashed and i had to get it fixed.**

**You Cant Kill a Reaper**

**Chapter 2**

**Abel pov**

**the next day...**

The talk with Wendy made me realize I needed to do some changing. Not just for her but for me, and my club. If I wanted to be a good vice president than I needed to wise up and wise up quick. My mind was going in all different directions at this point and all I wanted was a beer but I knew I couldn't do that. So I went to the kitchen for some coffee. All the guys were out there with the hookups from last night pretty much trying to just shove them out the door. Girls wanted to be an old lady and they didn't care how they would get there but they knew they had to. I wasn't looking to make any of these crow eaters my old lady there was no way. My girl needed self respect which none of these have. Don't get me wrong ill have sex with them I'm a man we do that but make them an old lady no.

"hey" Kenny said as he walked into the kitchen with Clare. He had been seeing clear for almost four months now. She was just his girlfriend not his old lady. He told me himself that he doesn't see them going anywhere

"hi Abel" she said making her way next to me to sit down

"How have you been Clare" I asked just trying to be polite. I mean Kenny was my best friend I couldn't go being rude to his girlfriend even if he didn't care about her. Kenny and I go back all the way to our fathers who were best friends. And our life is the same, his mother was murdered because of this club. And his father committed suicide pretty much like my father.

"I'm fine thanks for asking" I honestly didn't like her to much myself she was to stuck up and we couldn't trust her. Kenny would never tell her anything in case we had a problem with the law. Not that we were doing to illegal now. We ran the porn studio and the whore house as I call them. I noticed Kenny giving me that look to help him get her out of here

"oh Kenny I forgot to tell you rat wants us to handle some stuff with the Mayans about whore house"

"jezze OK" he turned his head to Clare "can you get home ok? I don't know how long this is going to take"

"sure thing babe" she got up kissed him goodbye

"thank god" he mumbled

"Kenny why are you even with her if you cant stand to be around her anymore."

"dude I just know ill get laid whenever I want it" he laughed

"Kenny you are the son of Opie Winston your step mother is the queen of porn.. do you really think your going to have a hard time getting laid. And most importantly you are a reaper that means girls panties drop at your feet"

"that's easy for you to say your the son of Jax. Teller and the grandson of john teller. Shit technically you own this club house because this lot is yours."

"Kenny man trust me you'll get laid if I gotta pay the girls to do it brother." I started to laugh "really though, you'll be okay. Trust me man I don't like seeing you unhappy."

"ill talk to her later on than" he said.

"so what's your plans for today? Because rat really does need us to do that today I just forgot to tell you"

"fuck Abel do you ever remember anything?"

"most of the time no but we should get a move on he is probably waiting there" I said

"ya and if takes to long you know Brooke she spazes, worst old lady ever she does nothing for this club all she does is bitch about taking care of the twins all day while he "plays" around" he was telling the truth there.

"i know, Wendy takes the role of queen bee here"

"well Abel lets get out of here so we don't have to deal with Brooke whining the quicker we get done the quicker rat gets to go home"

"alright meet me outside in like 5 minutes I gotta get dressed" considering we were both in pajama pants and no shirts I think he understood needing to get dressed

"alright outside 5 minutes" he said before walking away. I went into my room grabbed a pair of jeans a plain t-shirt and my cut. I went over to my dresser and grabbed my ring. It was the only thing I had of my grandmother anymore. I hustled outside to meet with Kenny and get over to diosa. Walking outside I saw Kenny leaning up against his bike waiting for me. I nodded to him as we both got on our bikes and took off. The drive was about ten minutes from the clubhouse. Kenny and I turned it into a 5 minute drive. Pulling into diosa I saw the Mayans bikes waiting outside and rat's bike also. I hopped off my bike, taking my glasses off and my helmet. I opened the big front doors and walked through rat and Alvarez. And the rest of Mayans at the bar with some girls

"about time my vice president shows up, and Kenny too thank god I thought you guys forgot" rat said

"in my defense I only found out about 15 minutes ago because Abel never told me" Kenny said

"in my defense you told me when I was drunk when you told me" I said

"ok well lets get started now at least" rat said we sat down next to rat on the couch.

"Alvarez was just telling me how he was confront by this guy who claims to be a president of some new club, and they wanted help trying to get a house like diosa up and running but in are town. Charming, they were asking questions about us"

"what another club just thinks they can just roll in on our town a build a business the same thing as us and try to take our partners what the hell" I blurted out

"so I was thinking we should make an appearance at the club."

"its only right on the end of charming, its like boarder line"

"sounds good lets go"

"hold on Abel this isn't something we can just go do we have to take it to the table take a vote and go in there together." there I was again making decisions without thinking this is through. This is why rat is president and I'm not.

"ok well I will get the club together and give you a call" rat continued but looking at Alvarez

**Wendy pov**

I was at T and M doing some paperwork getting things together when I heard bike after bike pull into the lot. I have been around this club long enough to understand what that meant. It meant something was wrong and which meant they were having a church. I went out of office to see all ten of the club members pulling in and heading into the clubhouse. This was the first serious thing since Abel joined which scared the living shit out of me. I went into the club house and paced outside the door waiting for them to come out. It felt like they were in there forever and finally the doors opened.

"Abel what is going on?" I said quickly

"there a club ma, and they think they are tough shit were just going to let them know who we are and that this is our town" that was the first time he called be that. In all these years I've been raising Abel that was the first time.

" Abel be safe please I don't want anything happening to you"

"ill be fine Wendy don't stress it I promise ill be home for dinner"

"you better be Abel and in one piece"

"i will now if you don't mind I gotta get going" he said hugging me before he walked out the door and I heard the engines of the bike start up. My son could get hurt today is all I could think. I wasn't worried about what time it was or anything all I could think was Abel. And them my phone rang I knew it couldn't be them, they had just left. It was the school calling

"_hello?"_

"_hi ?" _

"_that is me, what can I do for you?"_

"_well its the school nurse, I have Jacklynn in the office she slipped and fell. She has a bump on the head and an upset stomach. I think she might have given herself a concision I was hoping you could come pick her up"_

"_ill be there in about 20 minutes"_

"_ok sounds good ill have her get her things together"_ I hung up the phone this was not what I needed to deal with right now. I got in my car and drove my way to the school. The whole ride all I could think about was Abel being out there right now. I knew he could handle himself but a lot of the guys who I've seen die from this club could handle themselves too. Pulled in front of the school put my car in park and went in.

"awh " the lady at the desk said.

"i see you remembered who I am, can you please get me my daughter"

"are you taking her out of class?"

"no she is in the nurses office and can you hurry up I have things I gotta do"

"sure thing" she picked up the phone ans started dialing numbers

"_i have down here for her daughter"_

"_ya sure thing"_

"_ok"_she hung up the phone

"they'll be right down" I went and sat down in the chair waiting for them to come down.

"hey mom" Jacklynn said coming through the door.

"are you ok Hun?" I asked

"she'll be fine, she just needs to rest give her a day or two before letting her come back" the nurse said

"ok thank you" I said shaking her hand "lets get you out of here" I said to Jacklynn. Helping her to the car I knew she had to be in a lot of pain to leave. She liked school I didn't have a problem getting her to go normally. Unless something completely embarrassing happen.

"so how'd you trip?" I asked as I got her in the car

"well I was in the bathroom with some girls fixing are make up when I didn't see the wet floor sign outside the bathroom and with these being new heels I slipped and fell hitting my head pretty hard." she said.

"well lets get you home" I said starting the car. The drive home was kind of quiet I was scared about Abel and that's all I had on my mind. It had been almost an hour since he left and I still haven't heard anything. I got Jacklynn home and Nero must have heard my care pulling up because he was outside

"everything ok?" he asked seeing that I had Jacklynn and she was suppose to be in school.

"she hit her head nothing to serious probably a mind concision." I said watching Nero help her out of the car. We made our way into the house and got her too her bedroom. My eyes went to the clock it has been a full hour since I last spoke to Abel.

**Abel pov**

This club was pretty nice to be honest, painted on the side of the wall was a big pictures of a wolf. And the words painted under it saying throw them to the wolves. I'm guessing they had something to do with wolves. My instinct that by the picture I think of vicious people inside. I pulled my gun out

"what are you doing kid?" happy asked seeing me draw my gone

"look at the picture thats up there for a reason to let us know they are vicious like wolves. Its best to go in there protect ourselves.

"he's right" rat said drawing his. Everyone else began to follow. There was a huge wall so of course we had to climb it. We made the prospects help us over, damn I hated being a prospect. I was one of the last guys over the wall. There was only me and Kenny left.

"alright prospects help Kenny over and stand watch" I said before jumping down, we waiting for Kenny and than made our way to the door. Rat reached or the handle, and bullets came flying through the door. Everyone hit the ground and I noticed rat was hit. I grabbed him by his cut and dragging him away from the door.

"move" I yelled waving my hands telling everyone to move back. There was blood poring out of rat quckier than anything. I pressed my hand on the wound, Kenny was standing watch while me and happy attend to rat. We had to get him out of here but how. These guys started busting out the door now bullets were flying everywhere. All the guys were infront of me blocking me and rat. I needed to think of how we were getting out of this situation. The Mayans I thought, I grabbed my prepaid and called them.

"Abel" Alvarez said

"man we need your help we went to check out this place and rat was shot we are holding on for now but I don't know how long we can hold back. We need a way out man" I was talking extremely fast.

"on our way" he said hnging up

" Abel " rat was struggling to talk

"shh don't talk rat, you are going to make it through this."

"Abel, you need to help out the guys. Let me go man" hearing those words killed me. Could I really just let him here to bleed out

"rat help is on the way just stay with me"

" Abel"

"stop talking save your energy" I knew the Mayans would be here any second and we would be ok I could get him out of here. My hands and the ground was covered in rats blood, my shirt my pants everything had blood all over it. I just kept looking at rat. And before I knew it the Mayans were here. They behind this other club. Holding their guns to the back of their heads

"drop the guns" Alvarez said. They did as he said the guns were on the ground. Happy, Kenny,and T.o. Grabbed the guns.

The rest of us grabbed rat and headed towards the gate. We carried him out and rushed as fast as we could to the hospital.

**Wendy pov**

my phone started ringing and I saw Abel come across the screen. I quickly answered it

" _Abel sweetheart are you ok?"_

"_ma its bad I need you to meet us at st. thomas"_

"_who is hurt?"_

"_rat mom we're loosing him, I need a change of clothes im covered in blood just hurry please"_ he hung up I rushed to his room grabbing whatever clothes I could. Nero came to see what was wrong

"everything ok?"

"no Abel is at the hospital with rat"

"oh shit Wendy go ill stay here until Thomas gets home" I didn't even reply I rushed out the door and into my car I flew out of the driveway and rushed to get to the hospital. I loved rat he was great but a part of me was thankful it wasn't Abel. I wished it wasn't any of them but I felt a tiny bit better knowing it wasn't Abel. I pulled up the hospital as fast as I could. I grabbed Abel's clothes and rushed through the doors. I saw the whole club there even the Mayans in the waiting room. There was no words everyone was silent. Brooke was there, collapse on the floor tears falling from her eye and Abel holding her. That's when I knew, rat didn't make it. I read the expression on a Abel's face, he was heartbroken.

"I'm so sorry" I said placing my hand on Brooke's shoulder.

"Abel Teller" a voice called from over the other end of the hospital. I turned my head to see who it was, and it was sheriff Carter. She stood with her arms crossed looking at him

"i have a couple questions for you"

"sure sheriff ask away" sheriff carter was some what on our pay roll. She wouldn't cover a murder for us but she would let us know if anyone was on our ass. If we were being watched or someone was building a case.

"can you explain to me what happen?"

"rat and myself were out in Stockton and someone shot at us. Rat got him and I grabbed him pulling him to safety and the people took off. I called Alvarez knowing he would be close by for some help and we came straight here." Abel was always good with coming up with a story on the spot

"why not call an ambulance"

"because it was a heat of the moment decision and I knew I could get him here faster than them"

"and the rest of your group?"

"they werent there I called them on the way."

"ok well there are some more details we need to go over but for right now I will let you mourn with your family over your loss" she said

"lets get you home Brooke" he came over and said. He picked her up and carried her to car. He placed her in the passenger seat and climbed in the driver side. He rolled down the window first.

"everyone back at the clubhouse, we will have church as soon as I get there. Kyle chad I want you to come with me and stay with Brooke." he said and than he took off. I couldn't believe what happen today. This was worst thing she could ever imagine happen. And worst of all this meant that now Abel was president. He was now in charge of this club. How in the world was she going to keep him grounded and make sure he didn't go off the wall like jax.


	4. Chapter 3

**You Cant Kill a Reaper**

**Chapter 3**

**Abel pov**

I couldn't believe everything that had just happen. The president of my club just died, i was vice president which meant i was now in charge. This club house now was my responsibility. I didn't know what I was going to do. My heart was broken with taking brook home to her two kids, these kids were five years old and now without a father. When I looked into Calvin's and Casey's eyes i saw myself. i was about there age when I lost my dad. I knew what its like growing up without a father in my life.

"Brooke if you need anything you call me" she just sat there on her couch bawling her eye's out I was about to leave when she mumbled something

"what was that?"

"how do I tell my kids that there father was murdered today Abel . How can I even look at Calvin and not see rat in his face. How do I get through this?" with every word she said she cried harder.

"its not going to be easy Brooke its going to be tough. The hardest thing your going to do. But the club will be here to help you through this im going to leave you here with the prospects so you feel protected. And you have my number anything you need at all you just call me and I will be here no matter what. Even if you just need milk ill be here with milk. But I have to go now we need to have a meeting to see where we want to go from here"

" Abel please kill the son of a bitch who murdered my husband" I nodded, it was just enough for her to know it would be handled.

"chad I need you to stay here with her. If you have to bring zach here you want but just stay here. You too Kyle stay here until said otherwise"

"yes sir"

I left at that time and got on my bike. I had to get to the club house this had to be figured out and this "wolf pack" was going down. I was pissed and upset at the same time. I stormed into the clubhouse and went right to church. I took my usual seat and that's when happy looked at me.

"kid your in the wrong seat." happy said as he turned to the head of the table. "that is where you belong now" I stood up and changed seats. It felt completely different being in this seat.

"first thing first. Give me your cut" happy said. I took it off and handed it to him he ripped out his pocket knife and took off the vice president patch, replacing it with a president one.

"now second thing, who is getting this one?" he asked me and truly I wasn't sure at first. I thought for a second and than I knew who has always had my back who I could count on until the end of the world.

" Kenny give me your cut." I said. He handed it over no problem. I placed this patch on his cut and now he was my vice president.

"change seats, I need my right hand man on my right." I said to Kenny as he took my old seat. This was it this was how it was going to be from here on out.

I hit the gavel. It felt good.

"now we just suffered a great loss, rat was a great president. I can only hope to fill even half of his shoes. But this other club I started calling them wolf pack they wont get away with this. We will crush them for this death"

"and how are we doing that Abel?"

"we are going to go back there. But we are not letting them know we are there. We need to watch them and get a feel for them first not just go in there without knowing what were getting into. There was cameras that we didn't see or something we need to figure that out. We are not going to get revenge tomorrow but I promise you when I know we can do it safely we will."

"lets put it to a vote" happy said. Voting was just a formality

"all in favor of waiting a little bit and figuring out how this other club works. And once thats done we get revenge for rat. Say aye" we went around the room and all nine of us seven of us voted yes. I needed a drink I needed a shot of something I went to the bar in the clubhouse and checked out what we had. I found tequila, I shot one right down. It was one after another

"hey man you know what they say one tequila two tequila three tequila floor. And thats already three I think you had enough" Kenny said to me

"your probably right" I said.

"i am right"

"dude this is our club now,We gotta do great things because our fathers are probably looking down on us right now thinking oh shit. They never wanted this life for us Kenny. But we are going to show them how we can make this club ok. Rat did a damn good job doing it and now we are going to finish it."

"ill be on your right side the whole time man. We can show them"

**Wendy pov**

I was at the club house and I said Abel and Kenny hugging it out and all I could see what Jax and Opie. The only difference was that Kenny had darker hair he had Donna's hair color. I grabbed my camera needing a picture.

"hey boys" I yelled and both of them looked

"smile" I said again. They had their arms around each others backs and I took the most perfect picture in the world. I knew I had one of opie and jax somewhere in the same position pretty much. Just different club house back than. It was the old one and this one looked nothing like that but it was next to the bar. I was pregnant with Abel just found out and Opie was hugging him to congratulate him.

"wendy can you do me a favor and go check on Brooke and the kids she was in bad shape when I left I think she needs a girl to talk to" Abel said

"sure thing baby" I kissed his forehead and went to go to Brooke's. I couldn't even imagine what she was going through

**a week later.**

**Abel pov**

we all took turns staking out the wolf pack and taking care of Brooke. Brooke was a mess, the funeral made her worse. Now she wasn't even caring for the kids. Wendy was doing it, and millions of other things. It was getting to the point Brooke wasn't even caring for herself. I knew what I had to do, and I knew she would hate me now for it but in the end she would thank me. I was waiting outside her house for the cops to show up. The ambulance was right behind, I called Wendy before hand and got the kids out of there. They went in and brought her out handcuffed to the bed. I had to 302 her she needed help. Help I couldn't give her.

"what have you done Abel" she screamed. I couldn't think of how much she hated me at this point. I knew she would forgive me in the long run but right now she needed to go into the hospital.

"can I have a second with her?" I asked

"sure just make it quick"

"listen Brooke I'm not doing this to be an ass, your not taking care of yourself or the kids. When was the last time you ate something? When was the last time you did something with your kids? I understand that rat passed away trust me I know the pain I loved that man too. And if this was my wife doing this I know rat would do the same thing. Just go get some help and come back feeling a bit better at least to the point we aren't worried your going to kill yourself." she wouldn't even look at me. I started to wonder if I was doing the right thing. I couldn't doubt myself. After they got her away I sent Wendy a text

_she's gone you can bring the kids back_

_ok Abel I just need one thing, spend the night with them tonight I have to be up early for the carnival tomorrow_

_sure thing ma._

This kids were going to be in good hands for all I cared I would do what I had to do to protect that meant giving up a little bit of part time than I would because they needed me. I didn't even want to think about what they were going to think when not only is there father gone their mother is gone now too.

Wendy pulled into Brooke's driveway. she took the kids for ice cream to get them out of the house while that was going on. I was going to stay with them tonight because she couldnt she have so much to do tomorrow for the school. It was impossible for her to care for two 5 year olds while doing it all. i took them into the house and got them settled.

"if you need anything at all Abel just give me a call"

"if I need anything ill call someone anyone but you. You got shit you gotta do so unless its an emergency or I cant figure out with anyone else's help than ill call."

"here's my car keys ill take your truck tomorrow, you need something safe to drive them in."

"ok Wendy I think I can handle two 5 year olds for a day"

"ok Abel goodluck" she said walking out the door

"so what should we do kids?" I asked

"can we go to the park?" calvin asked

"sure thing lets go" I opened the door and waited for them to get in the car. They climbed up into their booster seats. I leaned in and buckled them up making sure they were safe. I got in the drivers seat and made my way to park. It was only about 5 blocks away from their house so it wasn't a big deal to take them. They ran out of the car as soon as I parked

"Calvin, Casey get back here"

"hey kids" they ran to the swings as soon as I caught up "hey listen you have to listen to me like you listen to your mom. You cant just run off without me what if someone grabbed you or something."

"we're sorry Abel" they said

"its ok kids" I said "now who needs a push?" I got up and was pushing them on the swings

"go higher, go higher" I think we stayed on the swings for at least an hour or two but once it started getting dark out I knew it was time to get them home and to bed

"alright guys we gotta get going"

"aw do we have too?"

"yes we gotta bud, its past your bed time"

"ok Abel" Calvin said. We were heading back to the car when Casey gave a tug at my arm

" Abel look at the dog" she yelled pointing to this big spotted dog. This dog was huge and it was running as fast as it could and I knew he would've got him by a car so I told the kids to wait and I went to the sidewalk and tried calling the dog

"come here big boy" I said and he did that he came running and jumped on me. Once I was able to get up I grabbed his collar I took him over to the car and read the name Rocket on the tag. I flipped it over there was a number on the back. I punched it into my phone and waited for someone to answer.

"_hello" it was a woman's voice_

"_hi my name is Abel teller and I have your dog rocket"_

"_oh my god he must have jumped the fence where are you?"_

"_im down here at the park"_

"can we keep him" Calvin asked

"_if you want to come down and get him ill wait"_

"_sure thing ill be right down"_

the kids played with the dog, I looked over and saw a lady with a leash in her hands, but no dog. That must have been her. Man was she pretty she had long blonde hair, baby blue eyes and a face of a model. She was perfect.

"i believe you have my dog" she said. I was stunned for a second and couldnt think of what to say

"rocket" she called

"he's great with kids" I said

"im glad your kids enjoyed playing with him"

"their not my kids their um a friend of mine who passed away and their mother isnt doing to hot so I have them"

"oh you and your friend part of that gang?"

"we're not a gang, we're a club"

"ya ok."

"i'm sorry but have I seen you before I know almost everyone in this town and I've never saw you."

"i just moved here from LA. About a week ago"

"why the move?" I just had to keep her talking so she wouldn't leave

"i left my ex, he was kind of crazy so while he was at work I left"

"packed everything up and hit the road right?"

"thats exactly it" she said "well I better get going and you better get the kids home they look pretty tired" I looked over and they were sleeping with rocket.

"i guess I should" I picked up Casey and put her in the car. I turned around and went back for Calvin placing him in the car.

"i didn't get your name?" I said to her

"its Allyonna"

"well I am Abel but you know that. Hey listen you think I can call you sometime maybe get dinner or something?"

"maybe"

"would you like a ride home?" I asked since it was late

"sure if you wouldn't mind" I wasn't going to mind but I bet Wendy would when she found out I put a dog in her car. We got into the car and I backed out of the spot.

"where too?" I asked

"go straight" she said it was silent for a little bit after that

"so umm what kind of dog is rocket?"

"rockets is a great dane"

"i see I see"

"turn left" she said and I did

"ok my house it the last one on the st" that was it our car ride was about to be over what could I do. What could I do.

"right here" I stopped the car

"can I walk you to the door?" I asked and she nodded

"so my mother is planning this carnival tomorrow, I figured i'd take the kids and since the kids like your dog so much maybe you could join us?

"ill think about it I have your number ill let you know by ten ok?"

"sure thing you have a good night darlin'"

"you too Abel" I went back to the car to get the kids home and in bed if Wendy knew I had them out this late she would probably kill me.


	5. Chapter 4

**You Cant Kill a Reaper**

**chapter 4**

**Abel pov**

**the next morning**

I got both of the kids breakfast this morning. I was going to take them to see Brooke it was suppose to be visiting day. I didn't know if it was to soon but I knew these kids needed to see their mother. They had just lost their father they couldn't go thinking they lost their mother too.

"ok kids we got to hurry up if you want to go see mommy" I said

"Yay I cant wait" Casey yelled. Calvin just tucked his head down I knew something was wrong. I went over by him and bent down next to the chair he was sitting in.

"what's wrong little man?" I asked afraid of the answer he might give me

"i just don't know if she is going to be happy to see us" that was what I was afraid of, he gave me an answer I didn't know how to respond to. I didn't know if she was going to be happy to see them. I mean the last week she wanted nothing to do with them. And they were old enough to see that.

"your mommy loves you Calvin, mommy is just going through a tough time. I bet you that seeing you will brighten her day. I mean who couldn't be happy to see you." he smiled a bit "now how bout you go get dressed and we head out"

"ok" he jumped down from the chair and went to his room. Casey was already dressed and ready she was excited to see Brooke. I just hope it goes well, I couldn't imagine what it would do to them if she gave them the cold shoulder.

"all ready" I said as Calvin came back into the living room. He nodded his head, I grabbed my keys off the table holding their hands and made my way to the car. They crawled up into their seats and I got them buckled up. It was a long drive to the hospital, well not really but it sure did feel like a long time. I pulled up and parked, got the kids out of the car grabbing their hands as we crossed the street.

"its now or never" I mumbled under my breath. Walking through the door and making our way to the elevator. I felt like it was thousands of hours until we got to front desk.

" Brooke Skogstrom"

"room 52" the nurse said pointing down the hall. The kids were getting nervous you could see it in there faces. We walked down the long hall finally coming to the door that says 52 on it in big white letters. I knocked on the door first hoping to somewhat give her a heads up.

"come in" I heard her sweet voice. Not so depressed anymore it sounded

"hi mommy" they yelled running through the door. She was shocked for a second but she leaned down and hugged them.

"hi guys I miss you so much" she kissed both of them

"mommy when are you coming home?" Casey asked.

"ill be home as soon as I can baby girl" the truth was we didn't know when she was coming home

"how are you feeling Brooke?" I asked

"honestly I'm feeling better. They have me on some medicine and it is feeling good. I mean things aren't perfect I lost my husband but I have these two to live for"

"that a great out look Brooke" I said

"its so nice to see the kids thank you Abel"

"its not a problem" I sat down in the chair staying quiet most of the rest of the time. I wanted to let them have their time with their mom. I actually stared at my phone waiting for a message or a phone call from Allyonna. I couldn't get her out of my mind, the way she looked. It was all running around. It was almost ten, she said she would call around ten if she was going to go to the carnival. Finally my phone was ringing. It was her. I answered it quickly

"_hey can you hold for a second?" I said_

"_sure"_

" I have to take this ill be right in the hall" I said to Brooke. I walked out and closed the door behind me

"_sorry about that, I have the kids at the hospital"_

"_it's fine, but I was thinking about your offer to come to the carnival. Well see rocket can't make it he is sick" I thought to myself she was trying to find a way out_

"_but I would love to go" she continued_

"_that's great give me like an hour or two and ill be by it starts at noon and I wanna give the kids some more time with Brooke before leaving"_

"_alright just call when your outside"_

"_will do Darlin'" I hung up_

I headed back into the room with the kids and back into my chair. Brooke was braiding Casey's hair at this point. I was so happy to see her doing better. You could tell she was still upset but she wasn't ignoring the kids now at least. They played for a little bit longer as I sat there before I knew it, it was 11:45.

"shit, kids we got to get going. Aunt Wendy will kill us if we aren't at that carnival." I said

"he's right kids you have to get going. I love you so much and ill be home soon I promise"

"i love you too" they said hugging her tightly

"alright lets get going, it was nice seeing you Brooke"

"nice seeing you too Abel" we made our way out of the hospital. Getting to the car I knew they were upset to leave Brooke in there. But we had to get to the carnival not only because my date but Wendy would kill me if I didn't show up. We did the usual thing they climbed into the car, and I buckled them into their seat belts.

"who's ready to get to the carnival" I said

"me" they both yelled as quick as they could

"ok well we have to get a friend of mine. Do you remember the lady from yesterday?" I saw heads nodding "ok well she is going to come with us"

"yay is she bringing rocket?"Calvin asked

"i don't think so bud"

"awhh" he seemed sad.

"if mom says its ok maybe ill get you guys a puppy" they cheered when I said that. We talked the whole drive and before I knew it I was outside of Allyonna's house. I texted her saying I was outside and she came out the door about two minutes later, hopping into the car.

"hey kids" she said

**Wendy pov**

it was almost one already and Abel wasn't here yet. I had no idea what he was doing and why he wasn't here. I was getting frustrated, every other club member was here helping out. And of course my son, wasn't.

"well ill be damned" I said seeing the sight I saw. There he was, he was standing there with a girl. He actually brought someone out and not just to his bedroom. Everyone else was shocked themselves, we all knew Abel didn't take girls on dates, I think since high school this was his first date. She was pretty I will give her that. She wasn't to tall, but wasn't too short. Her hair almost touched her but and she had these bright blue eyes. She dressed to impress, a pair of black high waisted shorts with a white shirt tucked into the front. She was holding Casey's hand with one hand and Abel's with the other. They were walking towards the booth the guys had set up for me

"Nice looking booth wendy" he said

"yes, no thanks to you" I reminded him

"i took the kids to see Brooke and it took longer than what I had thought. And than I just went to get Allyonna and we came right over"

"make excuses Abel" I said joking "anyways its nice to meet you Allyonna, My name is Wendy I'm Abel's mother."

"its nice to meet you wendy"

"so tell me how old are you?" I asked needing to know

"im 20 I just moved here from LA."

"so no college?"

"im actually attending charming university I transferred from my old one I have just been waiting for the paperwork to go through"

"what are you studying?"

"actually I'm looking to get my RN, I already have my LPN and I wanted to go back and than do two years specialty that way I can become a surgical nurse"

"that is great sweetheart"

"well ma, we are going to walk around a bit. I know the kids want to play some games, and ride some rides"

"ok son but you are taking the 3 o'clock shift to release me so I can play with these cuties too"

"ok ma" I said. He said walking away from the booth. Still holding the girl's hand.

"wendy is that Abel?" Kenny asked

"ya that is"

"who is he with? Look at him being all domesticated. But I think the girl is suppose to come first not the kids" he said

"her names Allyonna, and im not to sure. Do my a favor, go get a feel on her."

"sure thing Wendy" he said. This could either be good or this could be bad, she was an outsider. She didn't know how this club worked. It wasn't an easy thing to deal with, I would know I've gone through heartbreak after heartbreak in this club. Who knows if she can handle this, or what her life was about to become.

**Abel pov**

we got to the ring toss game when Kenny came running up. I knew Wendy must have sent him but hey who's mother wouldn't do the same? And even more since she was queen bee of the club she needed to protect the safety of it.

"hey man"

"hey Kenny" I said back

"so who's your lady friend"

"i'm Allyonna Swanson"

"I'm Kenny Winston."

"Winston? I had class with a Winston in LA"

"that would be Ellie, she is my sister"

"i see well she was a great person helped me out in the class a lot actually"

"ya she is. so what are you doing with this barbarian" she started laughing

"hey, watch your mouth Kenny" I said jokingly

"or what?"

"or ill kick your ass"

"alright boys settle down" Allyonna said looking up from playing the game with the kids

"i am not a boy I am a grown man and the vice president of the MC" Kenny said

"MC?" she seemed confused

"the club, sons of anarchy you know" I said pointing at my patch on my jacket.

"oh right" she nodded and started playing with the kids again.

"Abel can we go on the ride" Calvin asked point at the Ferris wheel.

"sure buddy lets go" we all headed over to the line, waiting are turn. Kenny tagged along of course. When we got to the front of the line the guy opened the gate and put us in to the red cart thing. The kids sat in between my and Kenny with Allyonna at my side. I placed my hand on her leg. I didn't know what is was about this girl that I was so attracted to but I was surely going to find out.

"Abel its 3" she said.

"oh shit kids, we gotta get back to aunt Wendy"

"Abel language" Allyonna said to me

"im sure these kids have heard worse than shit"

"well I don't like it around kids" she sure knew how to put me in my place already

"sorry" I apologized

"oh god did I really just hear Abel apologizing to a girl"

"shut up Kenny " we both said at the same time. We headed off the ride and rushed back to the booth I knew Wendy was going to be mad. This was the second time today I was late.

"Abel Teller" I heard her voice.

"i know Wendy I'm late"

"alright kids how about we get out of here"

**Allyonna pov**

I wasn't sure how I felt about Abel yet. Was I attracted to him? Yes. Did I know much about him? No. all I knew was that his name was Abel, he was the president of that club or whatever. He was handsome as all hell. And right now he was caring for a friend's kids. He seemed like a pretty good guy. But I wasn't sure.

"are you hungry?" he asked

"i could go for something"

"well it looks like your choices are pizza, fries, or chicken tenders for real food or some cotton candy popcorn or a candy apple" we were working the food both for his mother who he called Wendy sometimes.

"lets start with pizza work out way to the fries and end with some cotton candy and a soda"

"well I wasn't expecting that but ok" it was like he snapper his fingers and one of the guys was getting me food.

"can you not get it yourself" I said.

"umm I mean I can if you want me too" he kind of looked stunned. But he started getting my food himself

"thank you Abel" I said as he handed me my pizza

"sure thing Allyonna"

"you know you could call me ally"

"ally it is then" he said leaning in trying to go for a kiss I thought. So I grabbed my pizza and quickly took a bite I wasn't sure how I felt about him yet and I didn't want to kiss him not knowing myself.

"really good pizza" I said

**Abel pov**

Wendy took the kids the rest of the night so I made one of the prospects stand in for me at the food booth and went to listen to the band. It was one of the kids from the school as always but this year they were pretty good.

"lets dance ally" I said

"i cant dance"

"and you think I can? Come on I promise everyone will be looking at how much a fool of myself I'm making"

"if you say so Abel" she grabbed my hand and out we were dancing away. She was actually I really good dancer and I didn't want this night to end. But I knew it had to, I had to get her home.

"we are having a party back at the clubhouse if you would like to join" I said thinking of how I could get her to stay with me longer.

"i have rocket back at home"

"well I have a room at the clubhouse you can bring him and if he gets to worked up or anything we can put him in there or ill take you home"

"alright I guess"

"dont seem to happy about it"

"i just don't know to much about you Abel but yet I feel the attraction to keep hanging out with you and I don't know why"

"well how about he go get your dog and well go back and talk before the party starts ill tell you anything to want to know"

"sounds perfect to me lets go" she said grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the crowd. I took the lead after that I couldn't have "wearing the pants." we got to my truck, and than I realized I had the keys to the car I drove here. Wendy needed that to get home

"i gotta put these in the care for Wendy ill be right back" I quickly ran to the next aisle. Grabbing my key to the truck and placing the rest of them on the seat. When I got back towards my truck I saw her standing there. The light of the moon across her face was breath taking, she was beautiful beyond belief. I couldn't take it I had to kiss her. I walked up next to her placed my hand on the side of her cheek pulling her in. my lips met hers, they tasted like honey. So sweet I couldn't get enough, I didn't have the strength to pull away. It was kiss after kiss, I just couldn't stop.


	6. Chapter 5

**You Cant Kill a Reaper**

**Chapter 5**

**Allyonna pov**

Abel kissed me, and I cant say I didn't enjoy it. We went and got rocket, he jumped right into Abel's truck. When we pulled into the lot where the club was I didn't know what I was getting myself into. Abel lead me into the club up to his room. We sat there for a little bit just talking.

"so what's your story?" I asked

"well its a bit long so I hope you have time" he said

"i have all the time in the world, well until 11 tomorrow when I have class anyways"

"ok well lets start on why I don't always call Wendy mom. You see when I was born I almost died, I have a scar right here" he pulled down his shirt and I saw the scar on his chest. "Wendy use to me a drug attic. My father and her were married and she became pregnant with me my dad didn't want to really be with her so he let her do her own thing and just paid the bills, well she overdosed while she was pregnant and they did a c-section. I had heart issues and problems with my stomach. One of the attending doctors was the woman I call mom her name was Tara. She use to be my dads high school sweetheart before she off to med school in Chicago she helped take care of me and Wendy went off to rehab. Tara and my dad got back together they raised me. They got married and Wendy wasn't allowed to see me my father wouldn't allow it. This club wasn't always the best and they were involved in some bad shit. They thought my mother ratted on the club, well my grandmother did. She thought she was putting my father in jail and she couldn't have that so in a heat of rage she killed my mother. And than came up with a lie. My father lost it and at this point Wendy came back into my life she made appearance every now and than but that was it and when Tara died she took care of me. My father ended up finding out the truth and killed my grandmother and than killed himself."

"wow Abel" i paused "you have been through so much"

"ya but i'm ok, I mean it still hurts I was only 5 at the time so I don't remember everything but I remember them. Until maybe a couple weeks ago I never called Wendy mom. To me Tara was my only mother. I also have a brother who is Tara's child with my father and than I have Jacklynn who is Wendy's with him. She got pregnant before he killed himself and found out after. Which is why her name is Jacklynn Tara Teller."

"that is nuts" i didn't know exactly what to say

"how about you?"

"well my mother died when I was young and my father was a drunk he was abusive so the first chance I got to get out of there I did that's how I got to LA where I meet Tyler. Tyler was great at first and than when I realized I didn't truly care about him I broke up and that when it got bad he was showing up everywhere I went. I couldn't get him to leave me alone which lead to me coming here. Ellie actually told me about charming and I wanted to check it out. Which than I decided to stay." I saw her starting to get upset. he put his arms around me

"seems like we both haven't had the best life" he hugged me tightly "but I promise from now on as long as I have a say in it you will have the best life I can help you have"

"you don't even know me thought"

"it doesn't matter the MC takes care of charming. And you are not part of charming" she started to cry at this point I hugged her as tight as I could.

"why don't you say we go down stairs to the bar and have a couple drinks I'm sure the guys are back by now and the party has started"

"sure lets go"

"i have to warn you before we walk out the door. Our parties get kind of crazy some of the girls here can be kind of rough they want to be what is called here an old lady which is just a wife or girlfriend sometimes. Just ignore them ok"

"i get it ignore the skanks"

"perfect now lets get down there, and bring rocket if you want" he said

"come on boy" i called to him and down stairs we went. He was right the party had begun there wasn't to many people here yet but enough to get started. We sat down at the bar

"ill take a shot of jack and a beer" he said

"just um a beer I guess" i said also.

**Abel pov**

**a little later in the night**

the place was raging, I was drunk and so was Allyonna. She was stumbling all over the place, dancing with the girls and playing pool with the guys. She was perfect. She came over to the bar gave me a kiss and got another shot.

"how about we play a game of pool? I kicked everyone else's ass." she said cocky

"ill take you up on that but if I win what do I get?" I said

"well If you win you can have whatever you want, but if I win than I get what I want"

"sounds fair enough, your break" I was pretty good at pool I wasn't afraid. She broke and hit two balls in right off the bat, and she shot or the third she missed by an inch.

"to bad darlin'" I laughed "ready to loose?" I shot a wink at her. I knew the game was over at this point I was going to get every single ball in like always. I started and I hit almost every one in besides that 8 ball which gave her another shot.

"pretty good Darlin' but I bet I could do better" she said all cocky. I must admit she was good but I was better and I knew it. There was no way she was getting the rest of them in. but she proved me wrong it was down to the 8 ball. But she missed by a hair and it was all lined up perfect for me now. I taped the cue ball and in went the 8.

"i guess that means I win" I looked at her smiling

" I guess that does, so why don't we head upstairs" she said to me. I guess she thought she knew me. I followed her up the steps and rocket was right behind me. She went into my room and I closed the door behind me.

"so what will it be head? Sex? I know the type of man you are the girls down stairs told me" she started unbuttoning her shirt. But I couldn't do this she was drunk beyond control and I wanted this to go somewhere not in the bed only.

"hold on the darlin'" I pulled her hands away from her shirt, and tilted her head up kissing her "didn't I tell you to ignore them? Listen do I have the best track record? No. I have probably fucked more than half of those girls down there but they meant nothing to me I was just looking to get laid the only place I took them was to my bed. You on the other hand, we just went on a great date. We had a great night I want to take this slow with you so what I want for winning that game" I went over to my dresser, opening it up and grabbing a pair of jogging pants and a t-shirt. "i want you to go into that bathroom and change into these, than I want you to lay in that bed while I make a bed on the floor. Don't worry about getting to class ill take you in the morning and watch your dog until your ready for me to pick you up" she smiled at me grabbed the clothes and went into the bathroom. I grabbed a pillow off the bed and some blankets I had in the closet. I laid a blanket on the floor and put the pillow down, tossing the other blanket on top.

"you really don't have to sleep on the floor" she said coming out of the bathroom

"you see but I do"

"no trust in yourself?" she said

"no I trust myself I just don't trust you"

" Abel i'm serious just lay in the bed"

"fine but i'm laying on top of the blanket your using and if you touch me i'm yelling rape" I started to laugh

"i promise I'm not going to rape you" she said crawling into the bed. I grabbed the pillow and one of the blankets off the floor I figure rocket would like to use the other and I laid down next to her.

**Allyson pov**

**the next morning**

I woke up next to Abel in the bed, I had such a headache I knew I had to much to drink I got up and checked my phone. It was already 10 and I had class in an hour. There was a knock at the door.

"its just me" a familiar voice said. It was Abel's mom. I opened the door.

"hi" I said

"i heard you spent the night here so I went and grabbed these now I took a guess on the size but its just a pair of shorts that can tie tighter and a t-shirt"

"thanks" I grabbed the clothes

"i also have some food in the kitchen if you wanna change and have some breakfast with me quick"

"ya just give me a minute"

"ok see you in there." I closed the door and went into the bathroom to change, I changed and went into the kitchen I didn't exactly know how this was going to go.

"thank you for joining me" Wendy said

"sure"

"so eggs , toast and coffee"

"sounds great" I was giving short answers. She put the food on a plate and handed me it, making one for herself also. She sat down next to me.

"so you and my son?" she got right to the point.

"we have just been out on a date and I was to drunk to go home."

"its more than that I promise you Hun. I know Abel and Abel doesn't just bring girls out on dates. The last date my son went on was in high school. He is now 20 you do the math. There is something about you he likes and he isn't going to give up until your his old lady and you were that tattoo"

"tattoo?" I was curious

"like this one" she showed me a crow on her back, it said property of Jax teller.

"i thought his father was with Tara?" I asked but I wanted to take it back right after I said it

"see and that's I know my son is serious. Abel doesn't just go around telling people things about his past. And if he told you your something special. But I got this tattoo after jax and I got married before we got the divorce. He never thought Tara was coming back and he never thought I would almost kill are boy"

"so what your trying to tell me is Abel cares about me?"

"no what I'm trying to tell you is my son is going to take care of you as long as you let him but relationships with these men aren't easy. You cant have one foot in the door and one foot out the door. You have to be all in. and I'm not going to make it easy on you either. I don't trust you to me you are an outsider and until I can trust you I'm going to be hard on you. Abel is a good boy and he just needs a good girl"

"you know this is a lot after a first date" I said. I mean she was pretty much telling me she was going to make my life hell until she trusted me

"i know it is, and that's why I'm telling you this, because that it the first step. If you can handle this and come back tonight I know you like my son"

**Abel pov**

I woke up to rocket in the bed, I wasn't exactly sure ally was. I went outside to see where she was. I saw her at the counter with Wendy

"and what are you to ladies up to?" I asked

"just taking baby" Wendy said

"well lets not scare her away?" I said "ally you have school in 15 minutes right?" she looked down at her phone.

"yea I actually do. We better get going" she looked towards Wendy. "thank you for breakfast and I hear what you said loud and clear" I went into my room slid my shoes on and grabbed my keys. I didn't know how she was going to like it but I was taking my bike. Passing Wendy on the way out

"hey ma can you feed the dog in my room? His stuff is in the bag on the chair and have one of the prospects take him out to pee"

"sure thing baby"

"were not taking rocket?" she looked confused

"well I don't think there is going to be much room."

"what do you mean?"

"well I have about ten minutes to get you to class and the only way I'm doing that is if we are on my Harley" I handed her the extra helmet and got on the bike.

" I don't know how I feel about that" she said

"well I mean were down to about 8 minutes now and I can go grab my keys for the truck but than we will have about 5 and we are going to waste even more time than we are now"

"ok, lets get going" she put the helmet on. I roared up my bike and took off. I got her to school as quick as possible and it was nice to scare her because the more I did the tighter she squeezed

**Wendy pov**

After my talk with Allyonna I fed her dog in Abel's room. And ordered Kyle to go feed her, I had to get back to the kids I left them with Piper's old lady. She was nice and piper and Sarah had one of there own she was only 2 but I knew she could handle it. But first I had some paper work in T-M, there was a couple customers picking up there cars today. I figured I should be down around 3, and be able to get home for the kids. I'm just glad my kids are grown and could pretty much take care of themselves plus Nero was at the house so I knew if something was to happen he could handle it.

"Hello ma'am there is a customer here to pick up the BMW." kyle said

"ok send them in and I keep telling you call me Wendy"

"ok ma'am" oh this kid was never going to call my by my actual name

"black BMW?" I said as the lady walked through the door

"yes"

"ok if you could just sign here" I point on the paper "and initial here" she signed " and this copy is yours and lets go get your car"

"rane bring me out the BMW" all the guys did some work here and T-M

"you got it wend" he hustled his butt and had the car out in seconds

"thank you guys again" the lady said before pulling out. I went in to check on the garage, make sure everyone was doing what they were suppose to be doing.

"WENDY" Kenny called from the club doors

"whats wrong?" I said

"its Jacklynn Nero just called you need to meet them at st. Thomas he said."

"what happen?"

"he didn't tell me all I know is ill drive lets go"


	7. Chapter 6

**You Cant Kill a Reaper**

**Chapter 6**

**Abel pov**

I dropped Ally off at school only to be called by Wendy on my way back. She said I needed to get to st. Thomas as fast as I could that Jacklynn needed me. I flew as fast as I could. When I got there it wasn't a sight I wanted to see. Jacklynn was laying in a bed her clothes torn , face beaten up and she just kept crying. Who could do such a thing to my little sister. Who could do this is all I could think.

"what the fuck happen?" I said

"that other fucking club happen Abel! I thought you were taking care of them" Wendy said

"what do you mean? We have been watching them? t.o and piper are outside there place right now"

"well they raped your fucking sister" she shouted and I just felt like someone stabbed me in the heart. Grown men raped my 14 year old sister and beat her up

"how? When? tell me everything?"

"well I wanted to skip school so after mom left I went out the back door, I got maybe a block or two when this van pulled up behind me and covered my mouth with this rag. I woke up in the place I don't even know where. I was tied to a pipe by my hands. That's when they appeared. "oh your up" the guy that had president on his cut said. Next thing I knew they were ripping my clothes and the three of them took turns. I closed my eyes and just prayed for it to be over and when they were done they told me to give you a message"

"what message?"

"that if you don't stop your tales than they are going to rape every girl this club holds close."

"ill fucking kill them Jackie I promise" I walked out of the room. Kenny was in the waiting room I didn't even see him when I walked in

"it's bad isnt it" he asked

"they fucking raped my little sister man" he jaw dropped

"oh shit man how didn't we see this coming?"

"they said if we don't stop our tales they were going to rape every girl we hold close"

"we have to call a lock down man" Kenny said

"ya I know but what im worried about it I dropped ally off at school and left her there"

"shit ok ill call the guys we will meet you at the club house Nero is here with Wendy and you just go get here" I rushed as fast as I could to my bike. I underestimated this club and now my sister paid the price for it. I'd be damned if I let another be hurt like this. I called allys phone but their was no answer. I kept trying. After about the tenth time she answered.

"Abel what do you want I'm in class for another hour"

"i don't have an hour I need you to give me the room number your in and meet me outside it when I text you"

"Abel I can't"

"just trust me ally I don't have time to waste just please"

"fine ok ill figure something out just let me know when your outside" I drove as fast as I could. If they could get to my sister at her high school I knew they could get into a college no problem. I was scared, this was worse than rat's death. This club has threatened all the girls, if they wanted to piss me off they did it. I want revenge and I wanted it bad. I got to the school and looked at the text ally sent me. She was in room 104A. I got to the room as fast as I could.

_I am outside, hurry please_

she came out about 5 minutes after the text was sent

"will you please explain to me what the fuck is going on" she said

"listen its club busniess I cant exactly tell you but I need you to stay at the club house until its safe"

"what do you mean by safe?"

"listen my sister was raped I need you to just listen to me"

**Allyonna pov**

I was scared at this point, is this what was going to happen all the time if I was with Abel? Would I really have to leave school to be in a clubhouse all day and night until he saw it as safe. I saw a lot of people's cars and bikes outside the club there had to be at least 20 people here if not more. Walking in the doors I saw all the kids and parents holding them closely. This was serious.

"listen you can stay down here or you can go to my room. Wendy will be here in about 20 minutes with my sister and brother and Nero. I have to go take care of business you make the choice and your dog is upstairs we just put a gate up to keep him from coming down here." he said as he walked through double doors with a big grim reaper on it. I saw Calvin and Casey over there with some lady, who was holding another kid on her hip I went to them.

"hey kids how have you been?" I said

"Allyonna" they hugged me

" im sarah pipers wife. This is cali our daughter."

"nice to meet you, I'm umm"

"you Abel's girl" she cut me off

"well no I'm not his girl we went on one day I've known him for about 3 days"

"well if your here on a lock down your pretty special" she said

"thats nice to know" I said "hey kids I have rocket up stairs would you like to come play with him until aunt Wendy gets here?"

"yes" and they rushed up the steps

"when Wendy gets here can you tell her im upstairs"

"sure thing" I followed the kids upstairs they were already placing with rocket. They loved him, it was great to sit there and watch them play with him. They played hard for about a half hour and rocket got tired so they sat next to him and watched some tv.

"hey Allyonna Sarah said you were up here with the kids" Wendy said

"ya I figured they could play with rocket. Keep them a bit calm"

"that was smart, how are you feeling ok?"

"honestly Wendy no"

"that is normal it's your first lock down"

"what happen? Abel told me about his sister but why are we all here"

"you know Calvin and casey's father died right?"

"ya Abel told me"

"well he was shot by some bad people and this was them who did it to Jacklynn so being here is just the safest thing for all of us right now"

"why did they?" I tried to ask

"you will know all in time" she said but I wasn't sure I wanted to know. I mean what kind of place is this that a father was killed and a 14 year old girl was raped and beaten. Could this happen to me? Like is this how I wanted to live?

"i need to go lie down"

"so go than no one is forcing you to sit here. I have the kids they are not your responsibility"

"ok wendy"

I went into Abel's room and laid on the bed. How did this happen? How did I get myself in this life? I went on one date with the guy who found my dog and now I'm locked in a club house until they find it safe from the people that killed those poor kids father and raped Abel's little sister. Just great.

An hour or two went by and Abel came upstairs to find me

"are you ok"

" Abel I cant do this" I said

"do what ally"

"be here on this lock down, acting like if this is a life I wanted for myself. I have known you for three days and I find out that there are some crazy guys out there trying to kill and rape people that know this club"

"its not always like this. This is the first time I have been in this situation myself. I have been a member of this club for two years and this is the first time"

"i don't care if it has been 10 years Abel my life is still in danger because I know you. I just want to go home so if you don't take me I will walk"

"listen ally your not going anywhere right now, you can't they will get to you to hurt me. I cant have your blood on my hands so at least until this lock down is lifted you will stay here if I have to block all the exits so you can't and call the cops go ahead I don't even care. I don't know what it is about you but I care about you ally I truly do I know you probably think I am crazy but still"

"fine" she said

"fine what"

"i will stay"

"thank you"

**Abel pov**

the club decided tonight we were going get revenge, they weren't were going to be preoccupied with either partying or getting sleep I knew we could get in there we watch long enough we knew the gate passwords. They knew we had a tale on them but that could've just meant they saw one of us. But we weren't going in by our selves we were taking the Mayans and the niners with us. This was all to much on ally she didn't know how to handle it all. She wanted to go home but I talked her into staying until at least the lock down was up. I didn't go back into my room I knew she needed space I sat out on the couch watching the kids play with rocket some more. An hour went by since I saw her face last and I knew she had to be hungry. Wendy and some of the girls made everyone burgers in the kitchen so I made her a plate. It was just a burger, but hey it was something. I didn't know what she would want in it so I made a second plate with onions lettuces and tomato. Than taking a spoon full of ketchup mustard and mayo. Not knowing what kind of condiment she would want on it. I cared both plated to my room

"Allyonna" I said at the door. She opened it slowly "i just brought you something to eat I knew you had to be hungry."

"well than you"

"i didn't exactly know what you would want on it so everything on this plate is what we had that you could put on it." she opened the door more to let me in

"can we talk Abel?" she asked

"sure we can talk" I said back not knowing what she would want to talk about what if she wanted to leave. What if I couldn't stop her.

"i know I freaked out before it was a lot to take in. I heard stories about the sons but I didn't think they were true or I was hoping they weren't, I like you Abel I do. There is something here and I would like to explore it more but I need to know what I'm getting myself into"

"well I trust you ally and so I am going to tell you what you want to know but if I think it is to much for you to handle right now i'm going to tell you that first"

"ok"

"well ask away" I said

" Abel have you killed anyone?"

" honestly I have not, I have never killed anyone" she asked had I she didn't ask will I

"do you think you ever will?" and there she asked it shit

"i don't think you can handle that answer"

"just tell me" she said

"yes I probably will tonight, do I plan on killing innocent people no. and if I ever did I would kill myself like my father did. But tonight when I go on this run I am getting revenge for rat and my sister" she froze for a second. I hope I didn't make a mistake telling her this. I hope she wasn't going to run to the cops. If worse came down to it I could just tell sheriff carter it was heat of the moment for them raping Jacklynn.

"how did rat die?"

"honestly we were checking out this new club we were just going to show them this was our place like the plan we made we keep the town safe. And when rat went to open the door bullets came flying and he was hit"

"is this a normal thing? People dying?"

"no not at all this doesnt happen often the last time they had something like this happen is after my dad killed himself some club thought they were going to see if we were weak and we lost a prospect. And they killed some people. That was almost 12 years ago"

"ok well do you have to leave soon?"

"yes I do actually in about 5 minutes but here is my question what are you going to do"

"i am going to be seating right here and waiting for you"

"and when the lock down is up"

"i haven't figured that out but I'm not going to run to the cops, you probably pay them off anyways so even if I wanted to I couldn't" I chuckled when she said that "you pay them off don't you"

"something like that. Sheriff carter wont cover up a murder for us but she will let us know if someone is on our tale or she will give us a break when someone gets hurt and we have to make a hospital trip. But she doesn't know we kill people. And if she did she wouldn't protect us"

"wow you have it all figured out" she said

"listen your safe nothing is going to happen to you I promise now I have to go my men are waiting for me don't go anywhere the prospects and T.o are staying behind."

"ok Abel ill be here I promise"

**Allyonna pov**

I ate the burger Abel brought me but the only thing I would put on it was the lettuce and ketchup. The rest I didn't want. But not to long after Abel left Wendy came into the room and I wasn't to sure if I was ready to deal with her shit right now

"listen if your coming in here to yell at me you can turn around and walk out"

"chill out kid, I know what Abel told you and I came here to give you some advice"

"sorry just a little wound up"

"well here is what I have to tell you. There is two ways you can be an old lady here. You can know everything and he will tell you everything if you really want to know. Or you could know nothing and he will hide it from you its your choice. Me I knew everything and that's why I control some things here I'm considered queen bee. Now the kids mother Brooke should've been but she picked to not know anything. She didn't want to know this life even though her husband was the president. They had a tough marriage."

"so what your saying is I could pick if I want to know things or not but its one or the other there is no in between and if I choose to know nothing if I plan on being with Abel it will make it harder on us"

"kind of it's about how much you can handle. Trust me its not easy knowing things either. If Abel came home tonight covered in blood and you asked where it came from and he said he killed someone how would you feel"

"I'm not sure how I would feel Wendy. I have only know Abel for 3 days, but I really like him. And I do want to be with him its just I'm not sure I can know all this"

"than you pick to know nothing. Just know what he told you today and that's it don't ask him what happen when he comes home than you don't know what happen he will hide it and you will never have to know it will be like he is not part of this club at all. Until there is a lock down and you don't get to know why"

"i get what your saying Wendy"

"Hun I know it is not easy. I know I was an outsider like you and when I met Jax hell I didn't know what to do. But I decided to know it all and that's why I am the woman I am today"

"thank you"

"ok well I will let you sleep Abel should be home by morning ill bring rocket in here for you"

"thank you Wendy"

"don't mention it"

**Abel pov**

we got to the wolf pack club, I punched the code in and looked for cameras every step I took. And spray painted them so they couldn't see us coming. When we got to the door I grabbed the board off Kenny told everyone to stand back and pulled it open slowly. There way nobody in the front room. We made our way in. than a guy came through the front curtain. My reaction was to shot. I shot him in the shoulder he was down. Rane put some zip ties on him and gabbed his gun. The next room was where everyone was at I knew it. I signaled to the guys on the count of three.

I held up one finger, held up two fingers and finally three. We all went through the curtain

"everyone hands up now" I yelled. The girls all put their hands up some of the guys did so but some made the mistake of pulling the gun out. I shot anyone who didn't do as I said. "now anyone who wants to live. Get against the wall." they moved all but one who was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed. I knew who he was. I signaled the guys to get the guns off of the ones against the walls. And I went over to the one sitting down. I put the gun to his head.

"which lady in here is the old lady to this man" I yelled. No one answered "if no one tells me I will shot him and than all of yous" finally a girl raised her hand. "come on over here" she did as I said "Kenny keep a gun on him, if he moves shoot him" Kenny put his gun to his head. "now im going to take your old lady here into the back with one of my black friends over there and were going to rape and beat the shit out of her" we were really going to but I sure as hell was going to make him think he were. He went to jump up

"watch your move bud because if I kill you there is no telling who will stop them from killing her" Kenny said

"you mother fucker if you even touch her or that nigger I will kill you" the guys said

"you see I don't think you are in the right position to be making calls here" Kenny said again I grabbed the little bitch up by the arm and drug her into the room she screamed as I did it. A couple of the guys followed me some from the niners, and some Mayans.

"now here is the deal" I said tossing her on the ground "we're not going to rape you or beat you im not cold hearted like the man in there who did it to my sister. But your going to act like we are."

"fuck you" she said

"excuse me bitch ill fucking kill you as far as i'm concerned you are just as guilty as he is"

"fine" she said

"now I want you too call for him make him think you are scared" and she did I smacked my hand a little bit making it sound like I was hitting her. "start crying" she was one damn good actor. The guys started making comments loud enough for them to hear. When we were done I ripped up her clothes a little bit and from her crying her face was red you couldn't tell if we hit her. I went out first

"you son of a bitch" he started to say

"listen I didn't let them mess her up to bad, her face is still intact but if you don't tell me who the other two guys are who raped my fucking sister they are going to beat her and rape her all night long while you sit here and listen" he didn't say a word "you guys are going to sit here and just let his old lady go through that some brothers you are" finally two guys spoke up

"me" they both said instantly I took my gun and put bullets in the back of their heads.

"now your next but you aren't going to go out that easy" we tied him up. I was ready for revenge sweet sweet revenge once he was tied to the chair I beat the living shit out of him. Punch after punch knocking over the chair and having the guys pick him back up and punching some more. By the time I got all my anger out he was black and blue all over his face was busted up pretty bad.

"bring her out" I yelled as they brought out the bitch. Kneel her down. They put her right in front of him

"you see that. You see how scared she is, she was just raped by my friends over there they smacked her around a little bit do you see her." he nodded

"that's how I had to see my sister today you mother fucker" I picked up my gun and shot him in the head. His old lady screamed bloody murder crawling to him and holding his dead body.

"now for the rest of you prick bastards let this be a lesson learned you lost you president and you vice president and another member today. If you don't want it again pack the fuck up and get out of charming because ill be back tomorrow all ill burn this fucking thing to the ground you have 24 hours to be out or die inside" I walked the fuck out. I think I made my damn point. And I will be back tomorrow to burn it down. Before the rest of the guys left they grabbed all the guns we could find

**Allyonna pov**

it was hours later when Abel got back. He woke me up as he walked in the door. He was covered in blood from head to toe.

"shit I didn't mean to wake you I just needed some clothes and a shower"

"your fine, is everything ok?" I asked

"honestly I feel great" he said. That scared me but than I remember what his sister looked like tonight when I saw her. I wanted revenge myself. I couldn't blame him. I knew what I wanted, I wanted Abel and I wanted to know.

"how many?" I asked

"how many what?"

"people did you kill"

without hesitation he answered "three, the three that did that to my baby sister. But can I take a shower now"

"sure ill be here" he went into the bathroom and started running the water. It only took me a couple seconds before I decided to go in. I took off my clothes and hopped in the shower with him

"what are-" I cute him off with a kiss

"i wanted to help you clean up that's all" I kissed him again "give me the rag and turn around" I washed his back. I looked down at the tub the water was tinted red the blood was pouring down the drain

"your turn" he said turning me around and washing my back. He than grabbed some shampoo and put it in my hair. I felt him scrubbing his hands in my hair. This was it this was going to be my life from now on. When we finished showering we got out and got dressed I borrowed another pair of his pants and t-shirt. He kissed my forehead and we climbed into bed. He laid under the blankets this time placing his arm over me. Ya I could get use to this, this man laying next to me. It was perfect.


	8. Chapter 7

**Your Cant kill a Reaper**

**Chapter 7**

**Abel pov**

**A week later**

It had been a week since I burned the other club down, there had been no retaliation or anything yet. So I lifted the lock down, but we were still keeping a close eye on things. Today Brooke came home, I was scared for the kids. I didn't want her to go back down the same path. I loved these kids like they were my own. The last week me ally and Wendy have been caring for them. Now their mother was coming home and I no longer was responsible for them. Not that they were a bother to me.

"its time" ally said coming into my room.

"i don't want to" I really didn't want to take the kids home to Brooke.

"we have to Abel"

"i know, well lets get going"

"i got the kids all packed up"

"ok, Calvin Casey its time to go home" I yelled. They were waiting by the steps. I grabbed Calvin's hand while Casey grabbed Ally's hand. This was the usual thing I took Calvin and she took Casey. We got them into the car and buckled up. Part of me just didn't want to take them home. I knew they needed their mother but I was going to miss them.

"do you think mommy is excited to be home?" Calvin asked

"well of course buddy because now she gets to see you and be with you everyday who wouldn't be excited to do that"

"she wasn't happy last time she was home" Casey said.

"she was having some problems Casey but that doesn't change the way your mommy feels about you" Allyonna told her

"ok" she said back, it killed me knowing that these two little 5 year olds were going through this. I couldn't believe it. They shouldn't know what death was, they shouldn't be asking questions like this. It shouldn't be happening. I pulled in front of the house, Brooke was outside waiting with Wendy. We didn't even have to get them out of the car because Brooke came over running to get them out.

"My babies" she said hugging them and kissing their heads.

"mommy" Casey wrapped her hands about Brooke's legs. Brooke shot be a look, a look that said thank you. I nodded.

"Brooke can I talk to you?" I asked

"sure" she turned to the kids "why don't you go play with aunt Wendy and while I talk to Abel" they ran to Wendy before she even finished the sentence

"I know what your going to say Abel and I am very thankful for you caring for the twins. I'm ok now and I promise I'm going to do right by my kids"

"Brooke I have no doubt in my mind that you wont be here for the kids I just wanted to ask you if I could still see them. I love your kids Brooke"

"Abel I wouldn't take them away for you, as much as you have done for them this last week and a half is amazing I can't thank you enough"

"and also I wanted to see about getting them a dog. They fell in love with rocket, ally's dog."

"nothing to big, I don't want a moose running around here"

"alright Brooke I will bring it over later?"

"i guess Abel"

"I'm going to go see the kids before I go"

**Allyonna pov**

I went in back with Wendy and they kids. Abel shot me a look when he came in the gate. He was smiling, I could tell he was extremely happy.

"hey guys I have to go do some running around I'm going to stop back over before you have to go to bed"

"do you have to?" Calvin asked Abel

"i do bud but listen you stay here with mommy and aunt Wendy. And when I come back if you have been behaved ill have a present for you"

"okay Abel" he got all happy, he ran off to tell his sister they were getting a present.

"see you guys" Wendy said to Abel and I before we got out the gate.

"so what was that look about before?" I asked

"well Brooke told me I can see the kids still but I asked her about getting them a puppy since they loved rocket so much so that's what we are going to do now"

"a puppy?" I asked

"yeah but nothing to big Brooke doesn't want a moose like rocket"

"hey don't pick on my dog" I punched him in the arm

"is that suppose to hurt?"

"i think it actually hurt me more than you"

"ok seriously lets get going, I cant wait to get this puppy back to them"

**Abel Po**

we had went to the pet store and bought the puppy. He was in the back seat of the car, ally had picked him out. He was a black lab, I knew they would be so excited. He cost me a bit of a penny between the actual price for him and than all the stuff we bought also. He needed a collar and a leash, a bed to sleep in food to eat, bones to chew, toys to play with, bowls for the food, shampoo to bathe him. The list just went on and on. But for these kids I didn't mind to do it.

_I'm outside _I texted Brooke

_ok they are waiting. _She sent back

Allyonna grabbed the dog while I got all the rest of the stuff. Once we got into the house I saw the kids sitting on the couch. Once they heard the door closed their head turned. Calvin's eyes went right to the puppy.

"you got a new puppy" he asked

"no Calvin I got you and your sister a puppy" their faces lit up

"what's his name?" Casey asked

"well you see because he is yours you guys get to pick the name" Allyonna said

"really?"

"yes really" the played with the puppy for hours. Eventually then even decided on a name, they names him Simba. Seeing there faces light up with that dog brought warmness to my heart. These kids needed this, something to help ease their pain. As ally would say a dog is your best friend.

"Abel we better get going, we have to get rocket and take me back to my apartment"ally said. Apartment? What did she mean she was leaving the clubhouse?

"your going back home?" I was confused

"well the lock down is over, I can't spend my whole life at that club house Abel. I have school I have to get back to rocket needs to get his energy out. He has been stuck in that same building for a week now."

"i don't want you to leave"

" Abel I have too get back to my normal life."

"can you at least stay tonight ill take you to school in the morning. What time is your class?"

"tonight and tonight only Abel and I have an 9 am class"

"thank you" I kissed her forehead

**Wendy pov**

I watched Abel and Allyonna from across the room. They have been together for only a week but you would think they have been together for years. She holds him down, while he works her up. They were good for each other. She was good for him. Let's just hope he didn't screw it up. Abel was known for fucking shit up in the past. Not to much lately in the last week he has done a 180. between these two little faces and ally he was a changed man. Hopefully it stayed like that.

" Brooke I'm going to stay here tonight, I know Abel has kyle spending the night but I would feel better if I was here your first night home" I said. I wanted to make sure everything went well, I didn't want her getting stressed out or anything.

"you don't have to Wendy "

"but I want to, and tomorrow Sarah is coming over as usual with Cali, she watches them while I go to work. If Abel cant take them anyways but I want you to come with me because well I need someone to help me out with the shop. T&M could use an extra set of hands I've been all over the place with everything and with taking care of the girls at diosa and everything I just don't have the time so I was thinking I could maybe hire you. The job pays well, I know you can use to income."

"that would be nice Wendy. It would help out a lot."

"its not a problem Brooke we look out for one another here you know that"

"actually I don't, I wanted nothing to do with this club all these years. I didn't want George to be a part of it. But now with everything that happen I see why he loved this club. It is a family, everyone here is family no matter where we came from." she started to get a bit upset

"listen, you are in good hands don't get upset. Rat is looking down on your right now proud of how well you are doing. He is smiling knowing you are becoming a part of this family now"

"i hope so Wendy because as far as I see I have failed him right now."

"he understands baby" I hugged her and there was silence that was until Abel came over

"we are heading out its been a late night, kyle will be here in about 5 minutes you wont be alone long and if anything call me ill be here in no time"

**Allyonna pov**

we went back to the clubhouse, this was my last night here. Well not completely I would come back and spend nights with Abel but I needed to go back to my apartment. I needed to not by around so many guys at all times. I liked my privacy and at the club house I didn't fully have it. I loved sleeping next to Abel every night and being around him but I couldn't take all the guys all the time. My house was quiet the club house was not.

" Abel?"

"ya Allyonna?"

"I'm not leaving because I don't want to be with you. I love spending time with you I do. But I don't have all the privacy in the world here. If I want to walk around naked I cant. The only privacy I have is these four walls. Which even than its not fully. If I don't want to hear music at 4 am on a Friday night there is nothing I can do about It here in my apartment its my rules"

"i know its selfish of me to want to keep you here I just don't think I can go without sleeping next to you"

"you don't have to do it all the time. Ill come here some nights and you can come to my place. It will be ok I promise"

"you know if someone would've told me last month that one of my good friends would be murdered, id meet the girl of my dreams, take care of two kids and have a dog. I would tell you that your out of your damn mind"

"why is that? And you don't have a dog your girlfriend has a dog"

"so your my girlfriend now?" he smiled

"no it was slip of the tongue"

"uh huh sure you"

"I'm not did you ask me to be your girlfriend no which means I'm not your girlfriend"

"well than Allyonna Swanson will you be my girlfriend?" he even got down on one knee being a smart ass

"well of course I will" he pressed his lips to mine. I didn't want to stop at this point, not that I ever wanted to stop kissing him. I grabbed his shirt pulling him closer. I needed his chest against mine. He continued to kiss me. I started to pull the bottom of his shirt up, pulling it over his head and looking at his muscles. He was the poster boy for hot guys magazine. He placed his hands on my hips, we made our way to the bed. He was on top of me, one hand playing with my hair the other hand rubbing up my thigh. His lips pressed against mine more and more. Reaching down to my shirt he tugged at it, I knew he wanted it off but didn't want to make me feel uncomfortable

"its fine Abel" I couldn't get the words out fast enough before he was taking my shirt off.

"are you sure?" he asked

"positive Abel" I reached for his jeans, unbuttoning them

**Abel pov**

I couldn't believe what was actually happening. This wasn't what I expected, me and ally about to have sex was the last thing I thought would happen tonight. I slid out of my pants, at this point I was left in my boxers. I took the hand that was rubbing her thigh and unbuttoned her shorts. As I was pulling them down I kissed every inch of her legs. Looking up there she was laying in my bed with nothing but her bra and thong on. I pulled her up to a sitting position kissing her neck. I reached behind her and unbuckled her bra. She slid it down her arms and tossed it onto the floor. I gently laid her back down, moving back down towards her thong I kissed her stomach and finally I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed her thong and pulled it down. I got off of her for a second to grab a condom out of my night stand. I couldn't get out of my boxers fast enough, as I went to grab the condom she grabbed it before me and put it on. I climbed back into the bed placing myself in between her legs. I moved as close as I could without being inside her. She let out a soft moan. I took my time I didn't want to hurt her. I started to move forward.

"shit ally your tight" I said

"probably tighter than any of these crow eaters" I couldn't help but laugh a little bit. She tensed up as I got further in though. I knew I had to take it easy on her but I didn't want to. It took everything in me to not turn her over and thrust myself into her as hard as I could over and over again. Instead I leaned down just far enough that my chest was against hers. I was moving slowly at this point. Getting little moans out of her each time. I could feel I was moving much easier now, I started to pick up speed

"oh Abel" she moaned. I think I was enjoying it way more than she was.

"faster" she didn't have to say any more I picked up speed. She moaned more and more I knew she was close, I was too.

" Abel" she screamed that was all I needed to hear her screaming. I couldn't hold it anymore. I withdrew myself from inside her only to realize the condom had broken and I didn't know it.

"shit" I said

"whats wrong?" she looked confused. Wondering if she did something

"nothing well something but its not your fault"

"shit Abel just spit it out."

"the condom broke"

"the condom what?"

"it broke baby, mi sorry ill go to the store right now and get that plan b shit I didn't mean to, I mean I was having so much time I didn't realize it broke." I started getting dressed so I could go to the store. I wouldn't mind having a child with ally we would make cute babies and after having the twins I would love one but I knew that's not what she wanted right now.

"ill be right back I promise" I hurried as fast as I could, my mind was blank driving to the pharmacy. I ran to the back counter

"hi can I help you" the guy said

"ya I need that plan b shit or whatever it is"

"you mean emergency contraceptive"

"ya that I need that now, and can you hurry up" he went away from about two minutes and came back with a purple box

"ok sir its going to be 75 dollars"

"what?"

"thatch the cost of it sir"

"shit ok here" I tossed down my credit card. He took forever to swipe it and hand me my receipt. I hurried back outside and jumped on my bike. I knew she was going to be upset with me for this. I just had to pray to god that it worked. Getting back to the clubhouse I rushed up stairs. Kenny was In the kitchen and tried to stop to talk to me but I blew him off. I knew he just wanted to know if I got laid and shit.

"here I got it" I handed her the bag

"i need a drink" she said

"ill get one" I rushed back into the kitchen only to have Kenny still there

"hey man" he said

"yes I had sex but I don't have time to talk" I made my way back to my room

"here" I said handing her the glass of water. I didn't know what else to say finally I knew I had to apologize "I'm so sorry Allyonna, I should've been safer." I said

" Abel its not just your fault having sex has it risk. I decided to do this also, its not just your fault" I didn't say anything I just sat on the bed next to her and placed my arms around her. She took the two pills.

"lets just go to bed" she whispered

"ok babe" I laid down beside her pulling her close, her butt rubbed up against me from having her so close.

"goodnight baby"

"goodnight Abel"


	9. Chapter 8

**You Cant Kill a Reaper**

**Chapter 8**

**Abel pov**

**A month later**

I feel like nothing can bring me down from where I'm at right now. The club was amazing, we were doing so good the money was coming in decent. My relationship was wonderful, Allyonna was the best girlfriend ever. I was seeing Calvin and Casey about two to three times a week and on Saturdays they stayed over I wasn't sleeping at the club to much anymore I was staying at ally's most of the time unless there was a party that I had to be at. Things were perfect. I spent most of the day with ally besides the couple hours she was at school. I would take her in the morning drop her off, go back to the house take a nap until rocket woke me up to be and than I would hang out of handle club business until she got out.

"Abel we have to be at dinner in about ten minutes" she yelled from the bathroom

"i know babe" I was laying on the couch in my boxers

"you know if we are late , your mom will kill us" Wendy started having family dinners for the club twice a month. Everyone had to attend, old ladies, kids, sometimes we even took rocket.

" Abel" she yelled tossing a pair of pants at me

"ok woman I am moving happy" I said getting my pants on.

"very now only if you could've done it the first time" she smirked

"guess I'm just not as obedient as you would like" I smirked back

"just lets go" I through my cut on and we went out the door. I got on my bike first as normal and she climbed on after wrapping her arms around my body. I loved when we took the bike because she would hold on as tight as she could. By the time I pulled into Wendy's we were late. Not by much but at least ten minutes. That was ten minutes after dinner was suppose to start not the time before hand we should've been there to help.

"about time my son showed up" Wendy said

"sorry ma"

"sure you are, you know ally I expected this from Abel but not from you"

"i tried Wendy but he wouldn't get dressed" we made our way over to the table to take our seats I sat at the head of the table with ally to my left since my right side was Kenny's spot. I was shocked today thought he brought a girl with him. The deal with family dinner was you didn't bring a girl unless she meant something it wasn't for outsiders. Wendy always sat on the other end of the table directly across from me with Thomas and Jacklynn on each side of her. Everyone else's just filled in besides the little kids anyone 12 and under had their own table.

"dinner is officially served since everyone finally decided to show up" Wendy looked right at me. I just ignored her. Everything looked good, Wendy had made a chicken, mash potatoes, salad, stuffing, corn, green beans and yams. She always went all out on dinners. We all passed around the dishes one by one taking turns at each dish. I piled my plate pretty heavily I loved Wendy's cooking. It was the best thing in the whole world well besides ally.

"so Kenny you minded telling me who your lady friend is tonight" Wendy asked. I knew this couldn't end good.

"she is my girlfriend, Molly" wait a second did he say girlfriend, how did I not know he had a girlfriend

"how long have you been together" I asked

"about 3 weeks now"

"i see" I mumbled, well she must be special to bring her to family dinner. I went to say more but I was distracted by ally rubbing me from under the table, which caused me to drop my fork. When I bent down to pick it up, I saw Brooke with her hand on Chad's lap I quickly got back into my seat

"so not to throw your business out in the open but whats going on between you too" I said looking right at them. I didn't know how I felt about this shit. I mean Rat has been dead for about two months and she was already moving on. Everyone just looked at them

"Abel listen" Brooke began to say "it's nothing major we aren't even official or anything we are testing the waters. We have just spent so much time together lately." she paused "i love Rat I vowed to love him until the day I die and that I will do but I know he would also want me happy . Chad makes me happy"

"no one is judging you sweetheart" Wendy said

" Abel is just trying to say its going to take a little bit to get use to, but we support your decisions. Don't we Abel" Allyonna said

"ya what she said" I didn't mean it. I couldn't believe not even a month later she was with someone knew and another club member of all people.

"well tonight's dinner is just full of events" happy laughed

"that it is whats next?" I tried to lighten the mood

"well we were going to wait to say something" piper began "Sarah is pregnant, she is about 2 and a half months along."

"well congrats brother" I said "let's have a toast for Piper and Sarah for bringing another member into this family of ours"i paused "to piper and Sarah"

"to piper and Sarah" everyone held up there glasses

**Allyonna pov**

Dinner went great, everyone was just relaxing at this point. I was helping Wendy clean up along with the other girls. Molly was stuck washing dishes, while the rest of got the easy jobs.

"i love her man" I thought I heard Abel say from the living room

"that's good" it sending like Kenny's voice "she is good for you man, we all love her. She will make a great old lady and a great queen to the castle" he laughed. I didn't think I was suppose to over hear that conversation but I couldn't help myself. I loved Abel too, he was my night in shinning armor. I finished up putting the food away and went into the living room sitting next to him. We were all talking, everyone was congratulating Piper and Sarah. Then that's when it went down hill again, the door bell rang.

"i got it" Wendy yelled. A couple minutes later she came into the living room with two cops

"Abel Sheriff carter and officer Williams need to ask you and Kenny a couple questions" what could this possibly mean why did they need to ask questions

"how can I help you" Abel said

"i think it would be best if you two came down to the station and just answered some questions. Right here isnt the best place to do this"

"sheriff carter if you don't mind me saying unless I am under arrest I'm not going anywhere. I am spending time with my family. I'm not looking to leave right now"

"Abel, Kenny if you don't mind me saying I think it would be best" officer Williams said.

"i will be down first thing in the morning after I take Allyonna to school and ill bring Kenny along with me" I said again

"but" he went to say

"but nothing now if you wouldn't mind get off my property and I'll see you tomorrow" Abel saying pushing them out the door pretty much. He came back to the couch and sat down

"do you wanna tell me what that was about" I asked

"like I fucking know ally" he was aggravated

"you must know why two Police officers just came to the door for you guys. They aren't just going to show up for nothing." I knew their had to be something he wasn't telling me " Abel seriously?" he just turned his head. And I wasn't going to take it I grabbed my coat and went out the front door, I was walking home. Because if he thought for one second I was going to sit there with him lying to me. I heard the door close again. I looked back to check who it was, it was Abel

"Allyonna what in the world are you doing"

"walking what else does it seem like"

"walking to where god damn it"

"home"

"no your not" he grabbed my arm

"i'm not going to sit in there and have you lie to my face Abel"

"ok fine you wanna know what happen i'll tell you. We went to meet with another charter and they got busted a little later for dealing crank we weren't with them when it happen but maybe 5 minutes before hand so I'm guessing that is what its for. They wanna see what we know or if we bought some."

"and why didn't I know about this?"

"i didn't feel it was important to tell you"

"not important Abel, the cops were just at the door asking for you but hey its not important who cares" I began walking again

"at least let me drive you home?"

"i am not getting on that bike with you"

"let me send a prospect than, your not walking home it would take you an hour if not longer. Its already fucking 10"

"no" I shouted

"listen ally I am not letting the woman I love walk home alone at 10 at night. If you think its going to happen your crazy. If I have to follow you the whole way home I will. So pick one of the three"

"so you do love me?"

"of course I love you. That's why I didn't tell you I didn't want you to be worried. Its nothing they have nothing on Kenny and I."

"i love you too"

"now can I take you home?" he asked

"no but ill make a deal with you. If you promise to tell me everything I will go back into the house and sit on the couch like a good old lady. If you don't promise ill walk home"

"i promise" I kissed him

"i love you Abel"

"i love you Allyonna" we made our way back into the house. Everyone looked at first, they were just wondering if we were ok.

"couples fight guys" Abel said "and when you have an old lady like mine you fight 20 times worse" I smacked him in his chest "what was that for?"

"you know!" I shot him dagger eyes.

"jezze I'm sorry" everyone laughed. I sat here looking around the room. I watch Calvin, Casey, and zach play. Cali was not just walking anymore she was sprinting which left Sarah chasing her around trying to get to everything she wanted first. All the guys were drinking a beer, some were drunk and well most of us girls were on our man's lap. Thomas was still at the kitchen table, he was doing some type of project for school. And Jacklynn well after what happen last month she still hadn't been around people to much. Wendy actually made her start seeing a therapist.

"well I think it is about time we had out" Kenny said.

"ya it is getting kind of late Abel and I have an 7 am class and well you and Kenny have to go to the police station" I said to Abel

"i guess that means we are leaving too" Abel said getting up from the couch. I went to say my goodbyes to everyone.

"leaving so soon?" Wendy asked as I walked into the kitchen

"ya I have a 7 am class and with it already being like eleven thirty I figured we better get going. Kenny and molly are heading out too."

"well Hun thank you"

"you know we would show up to everything wend"

"I'm not thanking you for coming to dinner that was mandatory but I'm thanking you for taking such great care of my son. I am so thankful for that. Since he has been with you I have no problems. Not like I use to anyways. He wasn't always this guy, he would get drunk every night, beyond the point of even remember anything for the next day. I was having a tough time with Abel, until you came along."

"he is perfect Wendy you raised a great man"

"i am glad you too are happy ally, I wouldn't want anything else. You are perfect not just for him but for this family and this club. You make me one proud mother-in-law."

"you know that you cant be my mother-in-law unless Abel and I are married"

"its already like you are married and I say your my daughter so it doesn't matter."

"are you ready baby?" Abel peaked his head through the door way

"ya I was just saying goodbye to Wendy" I said

"ya because no one else thinks about me anymore" she liked picking on Abel

"awh shit ma you know I love you. I keep you around don't I?" he always had something to say back

"sure, alright baby you get ally home she seems tired. I love you" Wendy said

"i love you too ma" Abel kissed her cheek while hugging her. And we were far, only for us to get home and pretty much go to sleep since I had an early class. It sucked but for right now I could enjoy the bike ride home. I put the helmet he was handing me on my head, swinging my leg over his bike and sitting down. I wrapped my arms around his stomach and rested my head on his back.

"you better hold on tighter so you don't fall off" he reffed up the bike

"you wont let me fall" I held on just a little tighter. And we were off for real this time.


	10. Chapter 9

**You Cant Kill a Reaper**

**Chapter 9**

**Abel pov**

**the next morning **

Allyonna was in the bathroom getting ready for class. It was only about 5:30 in the morning. I hated her early days. I went down stairs to let rocket out.

"come on boy" I opened the back door and he went running outside. I went over to the fridge to see what I could make her for breakfast. I always tried to make sure she ate before class. There wasn't much in the fridge, barley anything to be exact. We haven't done much shopping been preoccupied with each other. I manged to find some eggs, and some bred. Prefect I could at least accomplish some eggs and toast. I started cooking,while I waited rocket to come back in. I placed butter in the pan and waited for it to melt before putting the eggs in the pan. Rocket kicked at the door, I quickly moved over to open the door. Rocket came running through. He was a hyper dog, actually he was extremely hyper but for the most part he was behaved. I finished making ally and myself breakfast. She came down the stairs.

"smells great" she said "what did you manage to make?"

"just some eggs and toast there wasn't much in there to make." I laughed

"ya I guess we better do some food shopping" she sat at the table waiting for me to bring her plate over. I placed the plate in front of her first, and than my own. "thanks Abel"

"anything for you darling"

"did you feed rocket?" she asked

"no but I did let him out" she got up from the table and went over to the big bucket of dog food. She filled his bowl to the tippy top and placed it on the floor

"Rocket!" she called out. He came running as fast as possible. He was like a big moose.

"chew you beast" I said as he eat his food so fast he couldn't have been chewing. "ally you better finish you food because we have to go in like 15 minutes" I said looking at the time

"shit its already 6:30" she quickly finished her food "just let me get my shoes on and grab my bag."

"ill be outside waiting"

"ill be out in 2 minutes"

"ok" I kissed her before walking out the door. I didn't know if I wanted to take the bike or the truck. I knew ally would've rathered the truck but I had running around I had to do today and I didn't know if I wanted to use the truck all day. I went over to my bike and started it up. She came out the door a couple minutes later, I knew she wasn't thrilled about me taking the bike but she sucked it up and got on behind me.

"your going to swing by that station today aren't you?" she asked

"yes ally, as soon as I drop you off i'm going to go over and talk to sheriff carter."

"what about Kenny?"

"he will be there too, now if you don't mind can we get going before your late"

"ya lets go"

**Allyonna pov**

Abel got me to school, I climbed of him bike gave him a kiss and headed into the building. I only had about two minutes to get to the classroom.

"i love you baby" he yelled before I walked through the door

"i love you too" I yelled back and went inside. I saw a friend of mine at the end of the hall.

"hey Sydney wait up" I yelled Sydney turned around seeing me. Sydney was a nice girl one of the true friend I had here in this place. I hurried up as fast as I could.

"hey Allyonna"

"how are you?" I asked

"good, umm this is rick, Shelly, and Ross" Sydney pointed out

"hi guys I am Allyonna"

"hey there Allyonna" rick said

"rick right?" I asked

"ya that's right" he was flirting and I could tell "i saw you early getting off that bike with that guy. Is he like your boyfriend or something"

"ya he is my boyfriend and his name is Abel"

"well isn't that a shame"

"not really"

"it is because you miss out on a chance with me"

"doesn't really seem like I'm missing out on anything major" I laughed

"your cocky I like that, let me know when your ready for a man who isn't a criminal"

" Abel is not a criminal, and I don't appreciate you treating my boyfriend with that kind of disrespect"

"sorry just leader for the criminals"

"I'm serious shut up before I make you" I said

"that is something I would love to see" he must have thought I was flirting, he leaned in to try and kiss me. I smacked him so hard across his face people inside the lecture room heard it. I opened the door and took my seat. I did warn him he kept pushing, and he got what he deserved.

**Abel pov**

I was in and out of the police station they just asked some question about the other charter. I wasn't worried I had nothing to do with it, but I wasn't a rat either. I went over to the club house, I had to go over the books. And I haven't done a shift at T-M in a while. I figured I would get some shit done while I was waiting for ally to get out of class.

"well well well, its like seeing a ghost." Wendy said as I put on my shirt to that I worked on cars in. it was all covered in grease.

"i know Wendy I haven't been here in awhile I'm sorry"

"you know Abel you have other obligations than just having sex"

"ill make more time Wendy I promise"

"ok well, there is a volks wagon that needs alignment a tune up and an oil change."

"ill get right on it" I said. Kenny was also in the shop today so at least I would have someone to talk to while I'm here.

"hey man" he said as I grabbed my tool box

"hey ken"

"the cops good to you? Sheriff carter has a soft spot for you. She was a bitch to me"

"she just asked some questions"

"ya so how is ally?"

"she's great man, I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend." I said "how about molly man? When did she come into the picture?"

"molly is actually from another charter. Her father was the president of the Las Vegas charter. She moved here like a year or two ago. She got into college and charming U."

"same school as ally"

"ya man same school"

"so are you happy?"

"truly happy, at first it wasn't easy for us Claire was determined to get in the way"

"that sucks man, at least now its all good though"

"ya" his phone started ringing. He started laughing up a storm. "man you gotta check out this video molly sent me" he brought his phone over, and I saw the small blonde haired girl, her back was to the camera but she looked a lot like ally. The black haired guy in the video was flirting with her. You couldn't hear much but I didn't hear him say the word criminal. But finally he leaned in for a kiss and the girl smacked him across the face, and than she turned around.. it was ally, that was my girlfriend.

"holy shit, what the fuck?" I was pissed

"i know man that's ally"

"she get out of class in about a half hour ill just wait outside her room"

"your hoping he's in there aren't you?"

"maybe just a little"

"you cant go getting yourself in trouble."

"ill be fine and if you don't believe me why don't you come along?"

"i will but I'm only there to make sure you don't get your ass in any trouble" he said "but how are we both getting past Wendy?"

"like this" I said as I walked into the office.

"Wendy, Kenny and I have some business well be back later"

"Abel really you two are my best mechanics how do you expect me to get anything done with you guys gone"

"Wendy club business comes first. You know that"

"i know Abel just hurry up alright"

"will do ma"

"lets go kenny"

"how in the world did you do that?" he asked

"well I told her we had club business"

"lets go man"

**Allyonna pov**

Class was almost over I had about five minutes left, which I was thankful for because everyone was talking about what happen between me and rick. It was his own fault he over stepped a line.

"ok everyone I will see you tomorrow, read pages b52-b82 tonight." my professior said. I gahtered my books and was walking out of the room, but that's when rick stopped me again

"hey ally I just want to apoloigize for earlier. Would you let me make it up to you by taking you out to dinner" he asked as I continued walking.

"i really don't think that is a smart idea" I knew that voice "you see that guy standing over there" Kenny pointed to Abel "that is my best friend and well this young lady right here is his girlfriend and the best thing for you to do would to be to walk away"

"i think you need to let ally make decisions for herself" rick didn't think before he spoke. And well Kenny and I both knew what was going to happen next. Abel came up and swung at rick, hitting him in the face. He went to the ground, there was blood everywhere.

" he warned you to stay away, now next time I wont be so nice. This time you walked away with a bloody nose next time, you wont be walking away."

"is that a threath?" rick asked

"no its a promise, stay away from my girl"

"i calling the cops, you'll be in jail for this I promise"

"go ahead call them send them to Teller and Morrow ask for Abel teller. Theyll know who I am" he grabbed my hand and out the door we went, I think he took it a little to far but than again rick had it coming I mean Kenny warned him. Hell I slapped him across the face.

"hey man im gunna wait for molly she gets out of class in about 10 minutes ill catch up with you ok?" Kenny said

"sure thing Kenny ill see you at T-M, if im there when you get back I might be at the station. You know how that will go, they will lock me up until I post bail and than the charges will be dropped or something, but ill still spend the night you know"

"ya man I know how it works ill catch ya later"

"their going to lock you up for this?" I asked

"babe it'll be a couple hours that's it."

"and what if they find you guility"

"they wont ally, sheriff carter wont let it happen"

"i hope you abel"

"listen I promise you ill be home by the time you wake up in the morning" he promised he never broke his promises. I didn't know how I felt about this. I got on his bike and we went back to the clubhouse.

Sheriff Carter was already there, I knew what this meant.

"ma, sheriff carter how are you two today?"

"well Abel I wish I was here to say I was just stopping by, but im here because I have to take you in for asualt." sheriff said

"i figured that's why you were here" he said "ma can you make sure she gets home ok?"

"you know I will Abel, and the moment we can post bail we will get you out"

"ehh don't rush, im sure sheriff carter will take great care of me"

"lets get going teller"

"sure thing sheriff just let me grab something quick"

"go put the gun away teller, you know if another cop searches you I cant protect you"

"i know" I followed Abel into the club, he pulled his gun out from his pants, and handed it to me. " you know I love you ally"

"i know abel"

"now I have to get back out there sweetheart ill be home before you know it. Just let Wendy know when you wanna leave and she will take you or have a guy take you." he kissed me head " I love you" he kissed me lips

"i love you too" I watched him walk out the doors. I couldn't watch him be put into the police care though so stayed inside

**Abel pov**

I said my goodbyes to ally handed her my gun and went outside, I knew what I did would get me in trouble. But this was the first time ally had to deal with something like this. She didn't even come back outside with me.

"alright teller lets go" sheriff said. I got into the car "so you wanna tell me why I got a call that you broke some kid's nose"

"i have a logical expliantion, he was flirting with ally she slapped him and he tried again Kenny told him to knock it off he didn't so I lost it."

"that anger is really going to get you in some trouble" she said

"ya just like my dad im told"

"you know teller, my mother tells me that your a spitting image of him. You have a good heart, I know you have the right intentions but sometimes you let that anger win. Its like you loose yourself, just like him as she says" her mother is actually the old sheriff when my dad was alive. She was sleeping with chibs back than her mother. And now since she retired carter took over. I went to school with sheriff carter she was only maybe 3 years older than me. Carter came to live with her mother about the age of 15 I want to say I was only 12 at the time. That was before chibs married her mother, they aren't together anymore she couldn't balance the job and the life she was living with a criminal.

"i know carter" I said

"sheriff carter" she corrected "when im in this uniform its sheriff carter ,abel"

"i know im sorry, didn't mean to."

"alright lets go" she said pulling up to the station. "now you know the drill ill put you in a holding cell let you out on bail and the charges will be dropped for lack of evedince."

"thanks sheriff carter"

"and Abel that girl of yours, she a good girl don't ruien it"

"i don't plan on it"

"good Abel" she lead me into the station. And to the holding cell. "alright Abel here you go ill see what I can do about bail"

"thanks sheriff"

"see you soon abel" she said walking out room. I was left by myself sitting in this cell, I knew the next couple of hours would go by slow. So I just sat here and did some thinking.

**Allyonna pov**

**Later that night**

I knew I had to go home to take care of rocket but I truly didn't want to go there. In the past 2 months Abel had been with me everywhere I go besides school. I felt like crap knowing I was about to go home and he wouldnt be there.

"you ready to leave dear?" Wendy asked

"ya I guess"

"it'll be ok he will be home before you know it. Its already been a few hours, give it a little bit longer and ill be able to post bail"

"ok Wendy let go" I got into her car, and I just knew what I was going to feel when I got home. Normally Abel would be taking us both home, and now well it was just me going home and Wendy dropping me off. At least I had rocket there. The drive wasn't that long, not as long as I wish.

"alright dear, you have a good night and ill call you as soon as I'm able to post bail."

"thanks Wendy i'll see you later or tomorrow" I said before walking into my aparment. Rocket was right there to greet me.

"hi boy" I petted his head, he was so exicted I was home. "wanna lay on the couch with me?" he loved laying on the couch with me. I sat down and he jumped right up. I grabbed the remote and watched some tv. I figured I would just relax and watch a movie. That should make me tired. I put on the other woman, it was an older movie but it was alright. I got about half way through before I felt my eyes starting to close.


	11. Chapter 10

**This chapter is a little bit longer. i really like this one there is alot going on, another club member is having a baby and there is a proposal. someone buys a house, and Lyla stops in. Now i dont know if anyone noticed i've dropped a couple things here and there about abel and kenny being the new opie and jax. my vision for them is the friendship opie and jax had. i havent fully accomplished it yet but i think this chapter gets me there alot with that. Also i had someone message me allyonna isnt anyone in particular shes not a younger version of tara or wendy or even a mix, she is just allyonna i havent exactly figured out what type of old lady i want her to be i know she supports the club and abel but to what extent i havent decided this chapter explains a little bit more what i mean when wendy brings abel home from lock up.**

**ok enjoy3 **

**REVIEWS PLEASE ITS THE BEST WAY FOR ME TO KNOW WHAT YOU LIKE AND DONT LIKE!**

**You Cant Kill a Reaper**

**Chapter 10**

**Abel pov**

I was finally out on bail, it was about 2 am. Wendy was taking me right to the apartment I couldn't wait to see ally. She dropped me off and when I walked in the house I saw her on the couch with rocket. She couldn't even go upstairs. These I found upsetting to me, I knew this was my fault and that she was upset because I wasn't here. Rocket opened his eyes.

"did you keep her save boy?" I asked him. He just rested his head back down on her. It was his little way of saying yes. At least that's what ill tell myself. I picked ally up off the couch and carried her upstairs. I wasn't going to leave her on the couch.

" Abel" she mumbled

"shh baby, I'm home its ok"

" Abel" she mumbled again. I kissed her lips, I knew she just needed to feel me there. I placed her in the bed. I unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off her. I grabbed a pair of her pajama shorts and slid them on. Then crawled into the bed next to her and wrapped us in the blanket. This was one night in jail, and she could barely handle it what if something was to happen and it was more than one night what would she do. I was the president of a motorcycle club who didn't always follow the laws. Chances are I could actually go to jail one of these times, sheriff carter isn't going to be able to save me every time. I was thinking to much my mind was racing like crazy I couldn't even fall asleep. Before I knew it, Allyonna was getting up

"hey you" she mumbled in a sleepy voice. She looked amazing in the mornings, hell she looked amazing all the time.

"hey" I whispered back

"wanna shower?" I knew where she was going with this but honestly I couldn't. I loved ally like I've never loved anyone else but with my mind running around in all different directions I knew I wouldn't enjoy it and I knew I wouldn't be myself and she would sense that.

"not today babe" as I said the words I saw the smile on her face fade. It killed me but I knew I couldn't

"i missed you last night"

"i missed you" I wasn't looking directly at her when I said that.

"whats wrong with you Abel?" shit she knew I thought

"my mind just been running haven't slept yet"

"would you like to talk about it?" I answered her in my head immediately saying yes. But I knew I couldn't talk to her about this not yet anyways

"no, I'm fine just need to relax. Let's get up ill drop you off at school and try to sleep"

"why don't I just stay home today"

"ally, you cant put you life on hold because I got arrested. Are you going to do that every time? What if I'm gone longer than a night. You going to drop out of school until I get home?" I snapped

"what do you mean every time Abel? And longer than a night?"

"ally you know my life" she knew the truth fuck I killed someone already and we haven't been together long.

"but your safe"

"and what if i'm not one day ally, what are you going to do?"

"i don't know Abel, I guess we will figure that out if it comes to that"

"sure we will ally" I said sarcastically

"you know your being a major ass"

" i'm a teller we're known for that" I smirked

"ya well I don't like it" she just looked so cute saying it, her hands were crossed and she was giving me that look

"to bad" I moved closer to her "your just gonna have to get use to it darlin'" I moved my face in closer to hers.

"don't do that" she mumbled "don't act like that and than like this. Don't try to be cute and make me kiss you"

"is it working?" I smirked

"maybe"she smiled and I knew it worked, I wanted her. I got everything of my chest and now my mind was at ease. Now all that was running through my mind was her. I put my hands around her, pulling her in until she couldn't get any closer. I placed my lips on her. Her kisses were like crank, addictive. I couldn't get enough I needed one after another.

"how about that shower?" I winked at her. She nodded her head. That was all I needed I moved my hands down to her thighs and picked her up. She wrapped her feet around my waist. I carried her all the way upstairs into the bathroom. It took a bit to turn on the water, it wasn't easy as she was kissing me and my neck anywhere she could actually.

**Allyonna pov**

we came out of the steaming bathroom. Abel like his shower hot, in more ways than one. I stayed home from school. Not just to spend the day with Abel but I didn't want to know what everyone was saying about my biker boyfriend who beat up rick.

"i have a shift at T-M today"

"ok well I can help Wendy out in the office and stuff. But can I ask you something?"

"you cant ask me whatever you want when you want"

"why is it called teller and morrow"

"well you know how my grandfather died when my dad was young."

"ya?" I was confused on what this had to do with it

"his best friend at the time was clay morrow my dad murdered him. He deserved it, it was actually his call to kill Kenny's dad which got his mom killed instead" he paused "but anyways they built this MC them selves so they opened the garage and called it teller and morrow. Clay was also my grandmothers husband at one point. My family's fucked up ok its just a name"

"why don't you change it?"

"i never thought about it, I don't even know what I would call it"

"why not teller and Winston" I said "you know you and Kenny"

"i like that, you know" he paused " ill tell Wendy to call someone and have it redone"

"in with the new out with the old."

"starting over" he said smiling

"Your president baby, this is your club. Anything wrong falls on you now. Don't let that get to your head. Don't be your father Abel" I could see his jaw tense

" My father was a good man Allyonna, he had a vision just like JT. When my Grandmother killed my mother that killed him. What if you were murdered you think I would be able to keep my cool? No way in hell. Look at with Jacklynn I killed a man over that shit, and I burned the place down to the ground what do you think. That shit would've never happen if my grandmother didn't lie to him."

"i'm sorry Abel its just the stories some of the girls tell me sounds like he was ruthless"

"the girls don't know shit, if you want to know something ask Wendy she was there, most of those girls wasn't. Besides Brooke, and she was young at the time. I really don't want to talk about this right now it's making my mood switch lets just drop it"

"alright" I didn't want to piss him off, I didn't know Jax was a touchy subject but now I know.

"i love you ally"

"i love you Abel"

"ok well I am already late for my shift so either you are ready now or your not going"

"well I was actually thinking about taking my car because I wanted to take rocket so I really don't need you to drive me" I laughed

"well than ill see you there"

"see you soon" I said standing on my tippy toes giving him a kiss.

**Abel pov**

Wendy was pissed that I was an hour late for my shift. But she got over it with in the hour, Kenny was on shift today too. It seemed like Wendy always made sure we were on together. Kenny was my right hand man even before I made him V.P. He always had my back Just like our fathers.

"Wendy" I called out

"yes Abel"

"ally had a good point today and id like to speak to you and Kenny about it"

"well get your asses in the office than" she yelled

"Kenny let's go" I said. He just looked at me and placed the wrench down. We went into the office Wendy was sitting in the chair behind the desk. I grabbed the chair in the corner flipped it around and sat down. Kenny just leaned against the door.

"well you see I think T-M needs a new name. JT and Clay were best friends, they built this together. Ya it went somewhere it wasn't suppose to and they drifted apart. Anyways what i'm saying is T-M goes back to the old days when everything wasn't so good so I was thinking well ally thought about T-W." I paused "Teller and Winston automotive repairs. For me and Kenny. As long as hes ok with it"

"you know man I always got your back, just as you got mine. We are our fathers just in a better version a little. Your my best friend Abel, I love you like a brother." Kenny said

"alright well ill call around and see how quick we can switch it" Wendy said

"great I want it done by tomorrow afternoon"

"really Abel, you want me to get the front repainted, and all the trucks with new logos by tomorrow afternoon"

"your right that's kind of pushing it tomorrow night"

"Abel"

"just figure it out, I don't care about the cost" I said "now there's something I need some privacy to talk to Wendy about Kenny can you give us a minute?"

"sure thing man ill go finish up that ford" he closed the door as he walked out

"what now Abel?"

"well if its a hassle I wont ask you to go look at a house with me in about an hour or so"

"a house?" she said in a questioning tone

"the apartment is getting old, its small. Rocket had no where to run, even the back yard is small. We have 3 parking spots on the street taking up and the neighbors are assholes"

"i see where is the house?"

"its on pine rd"

"what time?"

"2:30"

"i have some paper work that needs to be done but I will try I cant promise anything"

"you'll be ok ally will be here soon to help you just leave it for her"

"alright Abel I'll come find you about 2 ok"

"alright"

"no please go get the Chevy Malibu done because she'll be here to get it in an hour"

"no problem ma" I hugged her and went back out into the garage. I had to change the alternator in the Chevy. It wouldn't take me that long, it was an easy task not even an hour and id have it done.

"everything good man?" Kenny asked. He was over working on a truck

"ya, how is everything with you? You and molly good?"

"well actually, she's umm how do I say this."

"just blurt it out man"

"shes pregnant. I've known since that night at family dinner a couple days ago. That's why I brought her. I was going to dinner. We were hooking up when I was still with Claire. So were going back almost two and a half months ago. And when we got together a week after or so she caught what we thought was the flu, that was until the following week and she missed her period. I was going to tell everyone but when you got made a little cause I brought her and than the Brooke and chad shit, and hell piper and Sarah found out they were pregnant so I kept it to myself."

"jezze man you should've told me" I paused not knowing what to say"how far is she?"

"about almost 6 weeks"

"shit man"

"ya I know, Abel"

"you got anything planned yet?"

"no man, I keep thinking I should ask her to marry me."

"i mean if you think that is right than do it."

"i just wanna be married above I bring a child into this world"

"i know what your saying, we can go look at rings if you want man. I mean I don't think ill be any help but hell you can take Allyonna if you want"

"i might just take you up on that, well the ally part not you"

"i don't blame you" I said "you excited" I continued

"beyond excited, i'm having a kid man"

"that's great"

"i have a question for you though?"

"whats up?" I said

"well you see I already told molly this, but I want you to be the god father"

"sure thing man" I hugged him "i don't mean to change the subject but can you help me with this quick?"

**Allyonna pov**

I pulled up to club house, kyle opened the gate for me. As I got out of the car I saw Abel and Kenny hugging. It instantly brought curiosity to my mind. I ignored it though and let rocket out of the back seat. He ran around and did what he wanted, Abel actually had the prospects build him a dog house. Rocket loved it, like no tomorrow. It was really nice actually their was a place were his food and water hung inside and a big bed for him to lay on. It looked like a little house. It even had a window. I went into to office to see if Wendy needed any help.

"hey wend" I said popping my head in the door.

"ally thank god, can you do me a favor?"

"sure thing what do you need"

"i need you to run this over to the printers. They're making new logos for the trucks and I need this done before 3 because that's when I have to take the trucks over to get changed."

"T-W automotive repairs, he went with it"

"that he did your looking at Teller and Winston automotive"

"but ya ill run them over. Only thing is rocket is here so can you have someone watch out for him and stuff please?"

"sure thing ally" she said before I closed the door. I didn't make it all the way to my car before I heard Abel and Kenny's voice.

"awe look at this mutt" Kenny said

"don't call him a mutt, he's a Dane! isn't that right rocket?" Abel said

"don't be picking on my dog Kenny or ill beat you" I said turning around

"you can't beat me ally because if you do than you gotta help molly take care of the baby" did I hear him right? Did he say baby? Was molly and him having a baby? Holy shit

"what?"

"that's right i'm having a baby"

"oh my god Kenny congrats" I gave him a huge hug, I couldn't believe he was going to be a father

"well thanks ally"

"so babe were you off to" he asked as he lit his smoke.

"i'm running these to the printers, its the logos for the trucks. And than I don't know"

"well can you go shopping with Kenny"

"what do you need Kenny ill just pick it up while i'm out" I turned to him

"umm its not something I can just send you for"

"ok well how am I suppose to help you than"

"its a ring for molly I need your help ok" he blurted out

"oh shit a baby and a ring? Look at you stepping up to the plate"

"its batter up and i'm going for a home run" he smirked

"but sure ill go"

"ally hurry up the printers are waiting" Wendy called out

"i'm going now" I yelled back "alright ill see you in a little bit Kenny"

"ok thanks ally"

"ya ya ok I gotta go" I said getting into my car

"babe wait, I wont be here when you get back I gotta go handle club business. Nothing to important but something I just wanna get taken care off, Ill meet you back here around 4"

"ok now really these drawings are suppose to be there by now I have to go"

"ok love you" he kissed me goodbye.

**Abel pov**

it was 2:10 I knew Wendy and I had to get going if we were going to make it there on time. I knocked on the office door.

"Come in" she yelled "shit is it that time already"

"ya Wendy we gotta go"

"ok just let me sign this and ill meet you outside" she said grabbing a pen. I went out by my bike waiting. Women took forever. It was already 2:18, finally she came out the door. "i'm taking my car, I had enough of my time on a bike back in my day" she said as I reached for my extra helmet.

"fine just meet me on pine rd its like the third house on the street."

" i'm sure ill see you , your bike, or both."

"that right." I hopped on my bike and rode as fast as I could I knew I was going to be late. It wasn't a good situation. The Realtor wouldn't wait I knew that. I ran red lights, stops signs I did what I had to do. Finally I pulled up outside just in time.

"Mr. Teller" she said as soon as I got off the bike I gave her my hand to shake. "is it just you today?" she asked

"no Wendy is her on way will be here any second"

"i see, so what makes you want to buy a house?" she asked

"well me and my girlfriend are staying in her apartment and its just a little to small. I'd like something to call ours"

"oh so your seeing someone" you could tell she was a little jealous. She was one of those girls who wanted what they couldn't have. Definition of a whore.

"aw there is my mother" I said as Wendy pulled into the drive.

"well I like the color" she said getting out of the car

"lets hope you like the inside too" the Realtor laughed

"ya lets hope" Wendy was bitchy but she always got her point across. She opened the front door, there a little room, Wendy called it a coat room. Than we went to see the living room, it was nice but than again I lived at the clubhouse so what does it matter to me. We went room by room Wendy seemed impressed

"as you know this is a 4 bed 2.5 bath" she said walking into the rooms upstairs. I went to see the backyard that's all I cared about the most, I wanted a pool and enough room for rocket. It was actually really big. This house to me was perfect.

"ok well how much" I heard Wendy ask

"well asking price is 49,000"

"that isn't bad Abel " Wendy said

"will cash work?" I asked

"best option, now it will take about a week to close and to sign all the paper work"

"ya just call me when you need me"

"will do." we left and headed back to the club house. Allyonna was back already which meant Kenny and her found a ring. I pulled in to the shop, the lady came and picked up her damn Chevy thank god.

"find anything good" I asked Kenny

"the best one I could" he pulled a little box out of his pocket, inside was a nice ring. It was simple but it was pretty. Kenny was a simple guy and what I knew of molly she was a simple girl.

"its perfect man"

"i hope"

"do you know when your going to propose?"

"i was thinking tonight, what do you think"

"you better do something special for her" ally cut in.

"i was hoping you and Wendy could come up with something."

"Wendy knows?" I put in

"of course she does she was the first person."

"damn man my feeling are hurt" I laughed

"ya ill talk to Wendy will set something up and let you know"

**Kenny pov**

**a little bit later**

Wendy and Allyonna did a great job. They had white twinkling lights hanging all over the parking lot. There was rose pedals that lead to inside the club house. There was more lights inside on the ceilings, the pedals continued all the way to where J.T.'s bike sat. the one Jax was riding when he died also. I was on one knee right there. Behind me was four signs each one having a different word _Will You Marry Me _and I had the question mark on the t-shirt I was wearing. It was only a matter of time before she would be here. I heard the front door open.

"Kenny?" she called out. I didn't say a thing I just let her follow the pedals. I heard her coming around the corner this was it. The moment of truth, as soon as I made contact with her eyes. The tears started falling from her face.

"what is this?" she asked

"well molly I love you with everything in me, have we been together long? No we haven't but that doesn't mean I don't care for you. Your having my child, a part of me and a part of you. That's something amazing molly. And I just want to spend my life with you and my child forever. Will you please marry me?"

"of course" the tears came down her face even more at this point. I got up off my knee and hugged her as tight as possible. It was only a matter of seconds, before everyone started popping out. The whole club was here, and the old ladies. Everyone you can think of was here. The hang arounds, the crow eaters. It was a celebration, for me and molly

"listen up everyone. I just want to say thank you, thank you for everything, accepting me and my wife to be, celebrating our child and our engagement. This is truly my family."

"brother!" Abel yelled "to Kenny and molly"

"to Kenny and molly" everyone followed his words

"Now lets party! Excepted molly and Sarah their pregnant" Jax said joking around.

"hey now watch yourself daddy" molly joked around. I knew this was how my life was suppose to go. This is what my father would have wanted. He's looking down right now on me I bet and smiling from ear to ear. I just wish my mother or father could've been here to share this moment with me. Lyla was here though and she raised me from the moment my dad went away before committing "suicide" pretty much. All to save Abel's dad who later killed himself also. But I had Lyla, ya I didn't spend a lot of time with her but it was because I felt bad about her raising me and my sister her whole life. So I just lived at the club so she didn't have to worry

"hey baby" Lyla said coming up behind me

"hi Lyla" I said as I picked up my beer from the bar and took a sip

"you know now that your having a baby your going to have to come around more, that's kind of like my grand baby in there"

"its not kind of like you grand baby Lyla it is your grand baby"

"you know Kenny your father would be so proud of you. Even your mother, she would be proud. I bet you there looking down on you right now thinking about the great young man you have become."

"i sure do hope i'm making him proud"

"i know you are Kenny"

"thanks Lyla"

"you go enjoy your party son, ill catch up with you later. I'm going to go hangout with Wendy"

"ok, make sure you come find me before you leave tonight"

"i will I promise son" she kissed my check and hugged molly before going to find Wendy. I couldn't ask for a better woman to raise me. She did everything she could have for me, Ellie, and piper. She was great

"i love you" molly whispered

"i love you too" I said looking around the room I saw everyone so happy. Abel was with ally, they were on the couch Abel was trying to get ally to slow down on the drinks and she was just laughing at him. Piper and Sarah were shooting pool, they were so happy. To think they were pregnant at the same time as us pretty much. Only about 3 weeks ahead of us. Lyla was at the bar with Wendy they were probably talking about us kids to be honest. They loved talking about us, chad and Brooke were even there, smiling and laughing. Everyone was here even the kids but the kids were upstairs with movie night with some of the nanny's we had working for us. Things were perfect, nothing could make it better.

"how about I tattoo your name on me?" I asked

"my name on you? Where?" molly said.

"how about right on my arm"

"how about we wait until after I have the baby and we'll both get something"

"ok baby"

"lets go play some pool with piper and Sarah" she said

**How did you like it? what do you think about ally and abel. do you think she is going to make a good old lady or is she going to crack. and oh shit kenny cheated on claire back than with molly and shes pregnant... this is getting crazy fast but i think the next chapters or so are going to be fluffy and lovely. relationship stuff. **

**well let me know what you think?**


End file.
